Parental Control
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: Sequel to College. Martin and Ruthie are trying to keep up with their two teenage children and deal with the drama that comes along with raising them while dealing with drama of their own, do they really have parental control?
1. Meet the Family

Ruthie looked around the house; there was stuff everywhere and the poor maid had to clean it up. She felt bad for having a maid but with her working and Martin working they didn't have time to clean their house by themselves. She heard the garage door open knowing that Dylan and his sister Alexis were home. Dylan had just turned 16 and Martin wouldn't give him the sports car that Dylan wanted but Dylan did get his brand new Escalade.

Dylan slammed the door shut obviously mad at something which concerned Ruthie.

"How was your day Dylan?"

"It was horrible."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No is dad home?"

"Yeah I think he's outside."

"Hey mom."

"Hey Lexi how was your day?"

"It was great mom this cute guy in my math class Nathan offered to help me."

"That's great sweetie."

"It is okay with Nathan comes over after dinner?"

"You'd have to ask your father but I would say yes."

Martin was in the living room reading something when he heard Dylan walk in. He instantly knew by the look on his face something was wrong.

"Hey dad."

"What's wrong D?"

"I need your advice."

"What's on your mind?"

"Well okay I like this girl Brooke right? Well how do I know if she likes me?"

"You can't really know if she likes you until you get to know her. Become her friend and they you should be able to find out."

"Thanks dad."

"Its no problem how was football practice today?"

"It was good. Coach said that I might get to start this week."

"That's great."

"Are you sure you're okay with me playing football and not baseball?"

"You decide what sport you play. I don't care as long as your happy."

"Okay dad." Dylan bumped into his little sister on the way out.

"Sorry Lexi."

"Its okay, is he in a good mood?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. Hey dad can I ask you something?"

"Sure hun what's up?"

"Well there's this guy in my math class Nathan who offered to help me with math and I was wondering if he could come over after dinner and help me?"

"What did your mother say?"

"She said as long as you said yes it would be okay."

"As long as you're just going to study then I'm fine with it."

"Thanks dad." She jumped up and hugged him.

"No problem." They both stood and Lexi ran off to call Nathan and Martin went in search of Ruthie. He snuck up behind her and she jumped as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey baby." She turned her head and kissed him.

"So what's wrong with Dylan?"

"He likes a girl."

"Oh."

"So what's the real deal with this guy Nathan?"

"I know about as much as you do."

"I'm worried about our kids."

"Why?"

"Well I want them to have everything. But I don't want them making the wrong decisions."

"I know but we're ones to talk."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She turned around so they were face to face.

"It means that they can't do any worse than we did. I mean we had Dylan before we got married. Plus I don't really think you should worry they are our kids."

"That's true. Oh, that reminds me Dylan might be starting in his game this week."

"That's great."

"Yeah it is."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just growing restless."

"I know you miss the team."

"I just miss playing."

"Well how about tomorrow while the kids are out we go play catch or something."

"You play catch?" He laughed.

"Well I don't have to work so yeah."

"Okay." He gave her a passionate kiss which of course was interrupted by Dylan.

"What's up D?"

"When's dinner 'cause I'm kinda hungry."

"Oh. 5:30."

"Thanks." Martin turned back towards Ruthie.

"I change my mind I don't want to play baseball tomorrow. I want to spend the whole day with you."

"Okay."

Okay so that's the first chapter. This story is gonna be about Ruthie and Martin's parenting skills and how they deal with their son and daughter growing up different from Ruthie and Martin's up bringing. I hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Motherly advice

Ruthie and Martin watched from the library their little girl working with a boy. This was a first in the Brewer house and Martin seemed to be quite interested while Ruthie just worked on her article for next week. She had asked to be moved to Florida so she could be with Dylan and with Martin during his off season.

Martin was barely paying attention to the book in front of him. He couldn't pry his eyes off of his daughter flirting with this Nathan kid. His daughter for once seemed really happy. He looked at his son who walked into the kitchen and he looked quite depressed. It Martin feel sick when his kids weren't happy.

"You should talk to him." Ruthie jumped at the sound of his voice.

"About what?"

"He's in the same predicament that you and I were in and I've already told him my advice now its your turn."

"Okay." Ruthie stood up and walked into the kitchen saying hello to Lexi and Nathan. Dylan sat in the living room watching some old movie on TV. "Hey Dylan what's up?"

"Hey mom. I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on."

"Fine I like this girl like really like this girl and its weird 'cause she's always sending mixed signals. Like today for example, she and I were walking to class and everything was fine until she just stopped and went to talk to her friends. I mean I don't know if she likes me or if she's just messing with me."

"You never really know until you ask. I mean take me and your father for example. I mean I was in love with him for about 4 months before I finally admitted my feelings and waiting doesn't help. I mean I would sit at home thinking about him when he was out with another girl, Lindsay. I say you just ask her out and see where things go, I mean you won't know unless you ask."

"Really?"

"Yes really, jeez Dylan I'm not that old."

"I know mom."

"But just remember to always follow your heart."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem, I love you Dy."

"Love you too mom." She kissed the top of his head and they watched the movie in silence. Martin soon joined them leaving Lexi and Nathan alone.

A short chapter but its leading up to the next one, I'll try and post more later on this weekend.


	3. Not like my parents

Sorry it took me so long but I was running out of ideas so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ruthie walked into the kitchen grabbed a glass and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked from Lexi to Nathan wide-eyed. Her mind flashed back to when her parents found her and Martin like that. Ruthie took a deep breath and tried to find her voice.

"Nathan I think its time you go home."

"Okay, bye Lexi." He stood up and left leaving Lexi to fend for herself.

"Are you gonna yell at me?"

"No because then I would be a hypocrite. I am going to warn you, you're too young to even think of sex or anything like that. I think you should just enjoy being a teenager before you start acting like an adult."

"Mom I wasn't even thinking of sex. We were just making out."

"I know trust me I know but making out leads to sex."

"We already had that talk mom I know that. I don't know how I feel about Nathan right now so sex is the farthest thing from my mind. We don't have to tell dad do we?"

"Tell dad what?" Martin asked grabbing an apple and sitting across from them.

"Nothing Martin, don't worry. How's Dylan?"  
"I convinced him to call that girl. So Lexi how was tutoring?"  
"I still don't get it but we're working on it. I'm going to go upstairs, night mom, night dad." She hugged her parents and left them in the kitchen.

"Okay Ruth spill."

"Mother/Daughter confidence so I can't tell you."

"Oh come on you can't leave me out."

"No Martin I promised her I wouldn't."

"If I guess will you tell me?"

"You'll never grow up will you?"

"Nope growing up isn't fun. So does it have something to do with that Nathan kid?" Ruthie just nodded. "Please tell me they aren't doing anything bad."

"Its not bad."

"Did they have any contact at all?" She nodded trying to not laugh at his expression. "Will you just tell me?"

"You have to promise not to let her know that you know. I don't need my 14 year old daughter mad at me."

"I promise I would say a word."

"I walked in on her and Nathan making out."

"He works fast, wait a minute he was trying to put the moves on my daughter. My 14 year old daughter! I'll kill him."

"Martin baby relax. She won't let anything happen that she doesn't want to happen."

"She better not be thinking about sex."

"Don't thinking the absolute worst our kids are smart. I'm glad she told me she wasn't ready. I will not do what my parents did and tell them that sex is bad."

"We also can't tell them that we agree with them having sex."

"I know and I didn't say that. We have no room to talk about the whole sex before marriage thing."

"I know."

"So I say we tell them that they should wait for someone special and cheapen the idea of sex."

"When did you get so smart?"

"Who knows?"

"I love you Ruthie."

"Love you too." They kissed the phone rang pulling them apart. "I'll get it." She grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Ruthie guess who?"

"Monica!"

"How are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Well I have some news."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"That's great! Have you told Mac?"

"Yeah he's excited."

"Oh Monica that's awesome."

"What are you and Martin doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing."

"We should hang out all four of us."

"That sounds great."

"Okay see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"So what's up?" Martin asked wrapping his arms around Ruthie from behind.

"Monica's pregnant."

"Finally."

"Oh yeah we're going to hang out with them tomorrow."

"Cool." Martin smiled like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Can't wait to see Mac huh?"

"Nope."

"I'm going to bed, you coming?"  
"Of course."

Okay so there's the next chapter I hope you like it. Next chapter should be good and I'll try and update faster.


	4. Lunch with friends

Ruthie sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee thinking back on yesterday when Martin walked in, Ruthie looked him up and down noticing how much he's changed since they were younger. He was taller then her by at least 4 inches, tanner from being in the sun constantly, and he was more built then when he played college ball. For 36, Martin looked like he was still in his early 20's. Dylan came strolling in the kitchen moments later with his bright blonde hair which still perplexes Ruthie to this day. But he stood an inch or so shorter then Martin making him taller then Ruthie, which made her feel short around them. Dylan was like Martin in the regard of being a gentleman, Dylan was very driven determined to get a scholarship for football. There was someone missing from the kitchen, Lexi.

"Lexi! Hurry up or we'll be late!"

"Dylan don't yell at your sister. I'll go get her."

"Okay." Ruthie slowly climbed the stairs her long straight caramel hair blowing in the wind, her almost tan hand from the Florida sun and manicured nails sparkling in the sun. Ruthie knocked on Lexi's door and saw her daughter brushing her light brown hair smiling the smile a mirror image of Ruthie's smile. She couldn't believe that at 14 Lexi was very smart and sensible much less like her brother. Looking at Lexi was like looking at Martin in some aspects. It seemed the Dylan got Martin's personality and Lexi was a mix of Martin and Ruthie.

"Good morning Lexi." Lexi turned around smiling at her mother. Ruthie just smiled she loved to see her children happy.

"Morning Mom."

"You're in a good mood."

"Yeah."

"I can ask why you're so happy this morning 'cause this is new." Lexi reached on her vanity and gave her mom her phone.

"Nathan sent me a text message this morning."

"That's great honey, do you have tutoring tonight?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well your father and I are meeting Monica and Mac and they're coming over for dinner after we meet up today, so you should bring Nathan."

"Okay mom." Lexi stood and kissed Ruthie's cheek. "See you later." Ruthie followed her down the stairs and saw that Dylan wasn't there.

"Martin where's Dylan?"

"He forgot that he had a newspaper meeting this morning so he left, I told him that we would take Lexi to school."

"Hey dad can we take the Lambo?"

"Sure sweetie." He finished his coffee and stood up kissing Ruthie's head before walking with Lexi to the garage. "I'll be back in 20 minutes."

"Okay."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Lexi." Ruthie turned and went back up the stairs to shower and change. As Ruthie stood in her closet after her shower trying to pick something out to wear Martin came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Hey help me."

"With what?"

"I have to find something to wear."

"How about nothing?" He nuzzled his mouth into her neck as his hands started pulling on the towel. Ruthie turned around in his grasp and kissed him fully on the mouth. He led them to the bed leaving her towel lying on the floor in the closet. He climbed on top of her pulling his own clothes off as he kissed his way down her body.

He fell back the bed next to her trying to catch her breath. She cuddled against him as they laid there.

"Now I have to shower again."

"We can shower together." He climbed out of bed and she followed him into the shower. After a much longer shower Ruthie yet again stood in her closet. After settling on a simple black dress and a jean jacket and black strap heels she walked downstairs to find Martin sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper.

"Are you ready to go?" Ruthie nodded and they headed into the garage. An half and hour later they arrived at the restaurant and Ruthie noticed Monica right away. Both girls squealed in delight as they hugged and shared stories at how they had been since they last saw each other. Mac and Martin laughed at their wives as they hugged.

"Oh look at their faces Monica, its so cute."

"Oh I know Mac couldn't wait to see Martin."

"Hey its been 6 months since I've seen my best friend, so cut me some slack."

"Did you bring the Lambo?"

"Of course." Mac ran towards the car practically lunging at the car. Both boys sat in the car. The boys soon joined them again as they ordered and settled in for a nice lunch with friends.

"Oh that reminds what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Well I want you guys to come over for dinner." Martin stated as the check came.

"He just wants Mac there when he meets Nathan as the official boyfriend."

"My little Lex has a boyfriend!" Mac exclaimed choking on his water.

"Yeah and I'm not thrilled about it either."

"Martin you said you would be nice towards him."

"I will plus its not like you don't want to meet Brooke."

"Actually honey I've already met her."

"What? When?"

"Couple of months ago when I went to pick Lexi up from cheerleading, she's a sweet girl you'll love her."

"Monica honey we have to move to Miami."

"Why?"

"I'm missing all the good stuff." Monica and Ruthie laughed at him while Martin agreed with him.

"Wow its getting late. Martin, why don't you and Mac take the Lambo back to the house, and Monica and I will pick up some stuff for dinner?"

"Will Lexi and Nathan be at the house right after school?"

"No I'm not that dumb to leave them in the house with you." They stood up and Martin kissed Ruthie before running off with Mac and speeding off in the Lambo.

After shopping for stuff for dinner Monica came home to a seemingly empty house. Ruthie figured that Martin and Mac were out in the Lambo and walked into the house.

"Hey mom." Lexi called from the library where her and Nathan were studying.

"Hey Lexi, come say hello to Monica."

"Hey Aunt Monica."

"Hi Lexi and who's this?"

"Oh I'm Nathan Lexi's boyfriend."

"Its nice to meet you." Martin soon walked in with Mac all dirty.

"Martin what happened?"

"We took the 4-wheelers out with Dylan."

"Where is D?"

"Uh he said he was going to shower and then pick up Brooke."

"Okay go shower and get ready for dinner. Mac this is Lexi's boyfriend Nathan."

"Hi."

As Ruthie and Monica made dinner Ruthie could hear Lexi giggle every so often which made Ruthie and Monica laugh as they talked about old times. Martin and Mac soon joined them reliving college when a very upset Dylan came in. Ruthie and Martin shared a look before Martin and Mac went after him.

"Dylan what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just go away."

"D come on talk to us."

"Don't worry about it dad it doesn't matter."

"Where's Brooke?"

"With her boyfriend."

"I thought…."

"So did I until I went to her house and saw that she was with Troy."

"Oh Dylan I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Dylan you have a phone call!" Monica called up the stairs. Martin and Mac left him to talk to whoever was on the phone. Ruthie knew automatically what happened by the look on Martin's face.

"Hey babe who was on the phone?" Mac asked as he stole a strawberry from Monica.

"Uh I think it was some Amanda." Martin burst out laughing and Mac soon joined in when they realized what was happening.

"What's so funny?"

"Well when one girl rejects another guy the guy soon has an overflow of calls from girls."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Yes honey."

"Mom when's dinner I'm hungry?"

"Soon Lexi."

Next chapter: dinner and a reunion? R&R!


	5. Terrible News

Ruthie and Monica set the table as everyone sat down. Martin and Mac of course sat very close to Nathan and Lexi. Lexi looked at her mother to get Martin to back off. Monica kicked them under the table, "Play nice." Ruthie warned.

"Hey where's Dylan?"

"He and Amanda are going out for dinner."

"Oh." They sat down and had a nice uneventful dinner and Martin and Mac cleared the table while the girls walked onto the patio. "So how are things in Chicago?"

"Cold."

"How are you and Mac?" Monica stifled a little bit and looked down. "Monica what's wrong?"

"Well until I got pregnant Mac and I were fighting all the time. I was thinking of getting a divorce then when I told him I was pregnant it seemed like we were staying together for the baby. I love him so much but I don't think he loves me anymore." Ruthie gripped her chair tightly trying to calm herself down.

"But you two seem so happy." Ruthie replied a little angry.

"I know but its all part of the act." Ruthie stood up and walked into the house glaring daggers at Mac.

"I want to talk to you."

"Ruthie baby what's wrong?"

"You and me are going to talk alone or in front of everyone!" She exclaimed at Mac who seemed to know what she was referring to. "How could you!"

"Ruthie what are you talking about?"

"Do you even love her?"

"Of course I love her I'm not the one who had an affair with my friend!" Mac screamed bringing everyone into the room. Ruthie's jaw hit the floor. "I don't even know if the baby is mine!" Ruthie's eyes welled up in tears as she rushed out of the room. Martin and Lexi's jaw were on the floor as Monica ran out of the house crying. Mac didn't hesitate to go after his best friend.

"Dad what's going on?" Dylan asked walking in with confusion written all over his face.

"I don't know D I really don't." Martin walked in the direction that Ruthie fled to and sighed.

"Ruthie can we talk?" Mac asked sitting in the chair opposite her.

"Why didn't she tell me? I'm her best friend, how could she not tell me!" Ruthie cried falling into Mac's arms. Martin stood in the doorway watching the damage Monica caused.

"She just told me 3 days ago. She doesn't know if the baby's mine."

"Mac I'm so sorry." Martin stated sitting in front of them. "Ruth are you okay?" He lightly touched her arm knowing that she was hurting from Monica's 'slap to the face'. She nodded.

"Mom what's wrong?" Dylan asked from the doorway. He and Ruthie had been close since he was little. Ruthie just brushed another tear away and forced a smile.

"I'm fine D don't worry about it." Martin just nodded reaffirming Dylan's thoughts. There was no fooling Dylan he had his mother's personality when it came to people's feelings. He was Ruthie's support when Martin was away and Martin thought that if something were to happen to either of them Dylan would be crushed.

"Hey Dylan, why don't you take Lexi out for ice cream or something?" Martin fished in his pocket for some money. "Your mom's gonna be fine, don't worry D." Dylan nodded and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"So are you guys splitting up?" Ruthie asked after drying her tears.

"I think so. I can't be with someone I can't trust." He looked down at the ground as if he was going to cry.

"Well you're more than welcome to stay with us." Ruthie offered smiling at Mac. She leaned into Martin who wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah Mac no matter what we're here for you and we all I know I need help watching that Nathan kid." Mac laughed and hugged Ruthie.

"I love you Mac."

"Love you too Ruthie." The three of them walked into the kitchen to eat some ice cream. Ruthie knew that the future wasn't going to be easy but they were going to have to roll with the punches. As they laughed and joked the phone rang and Martin answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello is this the Brewer Residence?"

"Yes can I ask who's calling?"

"It's the Miami Dade police, sir there's been an accident."


	6. The Accident

"What happened?" Martin choked out holding back the tears for Ruthie's sake.

"They were hit by a drunk driver. All three are in critical condition."

"Where are they?"

"St. Marian's, sir." Martin hung up and turned towards Ruthie and Mac.

"Call Nathan's parents." He simply stated walking out of the house. Ruthie and Mac followed into the car. Martin was sitting in the driver's seat crying, Ruthie rushed to him and he pulled her into his arms. "I'll drive." Martin nodded and got into the passenger seat.

When they got to the hospital Martin refused to go in so Mac stayed out with him. Ruthie was met by an officer who explained to her what happened. "Mrs. Brewer, I'm Dr. Nelson. Your son just woke up." Ruthie started crying as Martin and Mac finally came in. She walked into Dylan's room as he looked at her with terrified eyes. "Mommy." He sounded like he was 2 again which broke her heart.

"Shh. It's okay Dylan I'm here." She kissed his cheek as she sat on his bed.

"How's Lexi?"

"We don't know yet Dylan. Don't worry about your sister." She soothed as Martin followed the doctor into Lexi's room. She was bandaged from head to toe in various places and barely breathing. Martin fell into Mac who guided him to a seat next to her bed. Martin held on to her hand not wanting her to slip away. Mac just sat there silently praying that everything worked on. He excused himself to make the phone call that neither of them wanted to make. He walked to the pay phone and dropped a dime in dialing the all too familiar number even after all these years.

"Camden residence."

"Sam its Mac can I talk to your mom or dad?"

"Sure. Mom phone!" Mac pulled the receiver from his ear when Sam screamed.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Camden, its Mac."

"Oh hi Mac."

"I have some bad news."

"What's wrong?"

"Dylan and Lexi were in an accident."

"Are they okay?"

"We don't know."

"How are Ruthie and Martin?"

"Ruthie seems to be taking it okay and she's with Dylan but Martin's taking it the worst."

"We'll be there tomorrow."

"Okay." Mac hung up and walked into Dylan's room. "Your parents are coming out here tomorrow." She nodded and looked out the door again.

"How's Martin?"

"He's a mess." She stood up and walked out of the room as Mac sat down next to Dylan.

"How ya doing little buddy?"

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"What if something happens to her? Or Nathan? It'll be all my fault!"

"Whoa there Dylan, Nathan's doing fine. He's just in a lot of pain and Lexi well you know her she'll fight her way through it."

"I'm still scared."

"I know Dylan."

"It was so scary. I mean we were on our way back from having ice cream and walking around the park when Lexi dropped her cell phone under my seat and I went to get it and she grabbed the wheel. As soon as I had her phone and grabbed the wheel she screamed as the car in the other lane hit us head on. I tried to pull Lexi out but she wouldn't budge, Nathan even tried. She wasn't answering us, we thought she was dead and that's when Nathan finally broke the window and we got her out. Then the car like exploded from the gas or whatever." Dylan started crying and Mac pulled him into a hug. "What if she doesn't pull through Uncle Mac?"

"She will, I promise." They sat there as Ruthie walked into Lexi's room down the hall. She had stopped along the way to compose herself but failed several times. She walked into Lexi's room and saw Martin with his head on the bed shaking with sobs. Ruthie slowly walked up to him and lifted his head. His face was stained from tears and he looked so lost. She didn't realize how close Lexi and he were until now. He pulled her to him as he continued to sob. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Ruthie looked down at her daughter lying there near death and couldn't take it. She just sobbed harder into Martin's shoulder.

Mac looked at Dylan who looked so hurt and angry that it broke his heart and totally made him forget all about Monica. He didn't have time to worry about Monica he's god son needed him and his god daughter needed him too. Dylan quickly brushed the tears away as they fell not wanting anyone to see him cry over his sister.

"Uncle Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened before we left?" He asked filling the comfortable silence that fell between them.

"What do you mean?"

"Why was mom crying?"

"Monica hurt your mom real bad."

"What she do?"

"Monica lied to your mom D. She told Ruthie that everything was fine between us and that we were having a baby when in reality Monica cheated on me with my best friend Jordan out in Chicago. Ever since your mom was younger and my ex-girlfriend Megan hurt both me and your Mom she's had real issues with trusting her friends. See your mom and I were friends along with your dad in high school and we've been really close. I remember when Ruthie yelled at Martin that she was pregnant with you."

"Tell me some more." Dylan said lying back on the bed as Mac launched into his memories of the past before Dylan or Lexi came along. Dylan looked somewhat better as Mac told him stories of how Martin and Ruthie were.

Hours later Ruthie and Martin dozed in Lexi's room while Mac and Dylan talked in his room. Dylan looked up and saw Nathan standing in the doorway a total mess and sad.

"Hey Nate." Mac called from the chair next to Dylan's bed. "Come on in." He just nodded feeling kind of out of place with Dylan who he didn't really know.

"Have you seen Lex?"

"No." Both boys put their heads down both feeling guilty for what happened.

"Guys come on its Lexi were talking about. She's a fighter nothing will happen. She is your mom's daughter might I add."

"Can you get mom and dad I think Nathan wants some time alone with Lexi?"

"Sure, come on Nate." Mac stood up and walked out into the hall. "So you really like her don't you?"

"Yeah I do, she's amazing." Mac laughed and Nathan looked at him strangely.

"You sound just like her dad when he was younger." Nathan blushed as they entered Lexi's room. "Martin, Ruthie come on get up Dylan wants to see you." Martin's eyes fluttered open and looked at Mac. "Come on Nathan here's gonna sit with Lexi." Martin nodded and sat up picking Ruthie up without waking her. He carried her to Dylan's room.

"Hey buddy, how ya doing?"

"I'm fine dad."

"You know we love you right and that none of this is your fault?"

"I can't help but feel bad for what happened and take some of the blame for not paying attention to the road. I was just trying to get Lexi's phone."

"I know D I know. Don't you dare think for a second that you are to blame, you did nothing wrong." Dylan silently broke down as Martin held him in his arms silently crying too.


	7. The Hospital

Nathan sat next to Lexi's bed holding her hand as a tear slid down his cheek. It was too soon for her to leave him, he couldn't let her go. "Come on Lex wake up. You can't do this to me. You mean too much to me for me to let you go. Please baby wake up. Tell me you're okay." He pleaded as he started to sob. Dylan stood in the door as pain shot through his body. It broke his heart to see his friend in so much pain. Dylan slowly made his way to Nathan and put his hand on his shoulder. Nathan's head shot up and he quickly wiped his tears before he saw that Dylan was crying too.

Nathan stood and Dylan gave him a hug. They might not like each other all the time but when someone they both love is hurt they put their differences aside. Lexi was too important to both of them to lose her. "She's gonna be okay." Dylan stated as he watched his sister lifeless body.

"How do you know?"

"She's a fighter." The doctor came in and ordered both boys back to their rooms to avoid more serious injuries. Ruthie woke up and watched Dylan crawl back into bed.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to see Lexi."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I know she's gonna pull through, she has too." Ruthie kissed his forehead and went to get some food. When she came back she couldn't find anybody. She ran to Lexi's room and saw Lexi's eyes open. Everybody was crowding around her bed praising god for the miracle before them. Martin kissed his daughter's forehead over and over to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Martin stop." She looked at Nathan who was silently sitting in the corner. "Come on guys let's give Nathan and Lexi some time alone." Ruthie walked over to her daughter's bed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Nathan stood in the corner watching the floor intently as if he was hoping for it to open and sallow him up. He moved to the side of her bed and grabbed her hand.

"You scared me." His head shot up at the sound of her voice.

"What?"

"I thought you were gonna let me die in that car."

"Never." He kissed her softly as Ruthie and Martin stood in the doorway.

"Do they remind of something?"

"Yeah baby us." He replied kissing her cheek and walking away to see Dylan. He felt like he was neglecting Dylan through all of this and wanted to make sure Dylan knew he loved her. When he got to Dylan's room he found him praying and sobbing. "Thank you." He raised his head to the sky and closed his eyes.

"Hey Dylan, how are you?"

"I'm better now that she's okay."

"Ya know I feel pretty bad about all that's gone on."

"Why?"

"I feel like I'm not spending enough time with you. I mean I always think that you can handle yourself and that nothing will hurt you."

"I thought that too until Becca."

"Who's Becca?"

"Mom didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" He wasn't going to get angry right now, he would just be open minded.

"Becca was my first real serious girlfriend. We dated last year for like a year, we um……well we decided to sleep together and mom caught us. She flipped out on us and threatened to tell you. I pleaded with her not too but she said she didn't know if she would. I knew that I was doing something horribly wrong but I was in love."

"Your mom was just trying to protect you from what happened to us. I mean your mom and I had sex after only being together for 7 months and she was a p.k. which was kinda bad."

"What's a p.k.?"

"Preacher's Kid."

"Oh."

"Yeah try dating a girl who's father is a minister. Its not all that fun." Dylan laughed at his father's expression as Ruthie walked in. Both boys stopped laughing at looked at Ruthie.

"I have a feeling you're talking about me."

"You're good."

"Well I am Ruthie Camden."

"So I heard about Becca." Ruthie broke out into a smile.

"I knew he would tell you eventually."

"You shouldn't have freaked out on him." Her smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown.

"Why's that?"

"Now don't get mad but we have no room to talk."

"True but I want him to save himself."

"Mom, dad I don't want you to fight over something that happened months ago. Let's just be glad that Lex and I are okay."

"You're right." She shot Martin a death glare which he just winked at.

"Don't be mad at me." He kissed her cheek and Dylan groaned.

"That's gross." Martin laughed and looked at Mac standing in the doorway with a young girl.

"Hey D this young pretty girl is here to see you."

"Hey Amanda."

"Dylan are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Amanda hugged him as the adults excused themselves.

"So what are we going to do because both of our kids have people to stay with them?"

"I think we should go home and if something happens they can call."

"Sounds good." Mac just stood there looking down the hallway and back towards Ruthie and Martin.

"Come on Mac we'll have a sleepover like old times."

"The three amigos ride again!" He yelled as they left the hospital.

It may sound bad for them to leave Lexi and Dylan at the hospital but Dylan and Lexi have people there with them. Ruthie and Martin are not bad parents.


	8. Ruthie and Nathan bond

Ruthie watched as her son and daughter were released from the hospital. She felt bad for Nathan because his parents had come to visit him the whole 2 weeks they were in the hospital and now he had no one to come pick him up leaving him there until someone came.

She looked at Martin who was helping Dylan and Lexi get in the car and Martin caught her gaze. He nodded and she went towards the front desk. "Hello I want to sign the discharge papers from Nathan Carson."

"Are you related?"

"I'm his guardian." The nurse nodded and handed her the papers which Ruthie gladly signed. She went towards the room they had put Nathan in and stopped short when she saw the sad expression on his face. He looked so lost and abandoned that it broke her heart.

"Come on Nathan."

"What?"

"Get out of bed we're going home."

"But how?"

"I signed your discharge papers; I think you and I should talk." He nodded and got up out of bed throwing on his clothes. They walked out of the hospital and Ruthie stopped and turned towards him. "You don't have parents do you?" Nathan locked his eyes on the ground.

"No they die last year on a trip to New York City they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. My father was shot trying to save my mother's diamond ring from a dirty drug addict mugger and then my mother was raped and killed. I have no other family because my parents didn't have any siblings so I was put in a shelter and was released couple of months ago because I could take care of myself. I live by myself with the help of a trust fund and my inheritance."

"That's horrible." Ruthie gently patted his arm as a single tear rolled down his face.

"How'd you know?"

"You looked so sad when you saw Martin and me around Lexi and Dylan. You had that longing look in your eye. I just took a wild guess last week when I realized that your parents never came to visit you."

"Are you going to tell Lexi?"

"No I'll leave that to you when you think the time is right." Nathan smiled and Ruthie hailed a cab.

"176 Wilshire Ave please."

"Where are we going?" Nathan asked as the cab took off into traffic.

"I want you to meet someone." Nathan just turned towards the window and watched the cars zooming by. "Can I ask something?" He nodded not taking his eyes off the road. "You love her don't you?" Nathan's face drained off all color as he turned back towards Ruthie.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"There is no trying to deny it, I can see it in your eyes you remind me of someone I used to know."

"Really who?"

"Me. You and Lexi are going through a similar situation that Martin and I went through when I was younger."

"But Lexi doesn't feel the same way she told me herself."

"What?"

"She told me that she wasn't looking for someone to fall in love with that she just wanted to have fun."

"She's lying to you."

"I don't think so."

"I know my daughter and trust me she's head over heels for you." Nathan smiled as a cab came to a stop in front a large brick house. Ruthie handed the driver his money and started the short walk up the drive.

"Aren't we near school?"

"Yep." Ruthie knocked on the large oak door and a man in a tux answered the door. "Hello Joe is Mr. Palmer in?"

"Yes he's in the study follow me."

"Who's Mr. Palmer?"

"An old friend." Joe opened the study door and within seconds Ruthie was off the floor and in Robbie's arms.

"Its good to see you too Robbie."

"Who's this young gentleman?"

"This is Lexi's boyfriend Nathan."

"Well Nathan it's nice to meet you." They shook hands and the three just stood there.

"Where's the wife and kids?"

"Vanessa took Nikki to her mother's for the weekend."

"Oh well I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well Nathan here is in a similar situation that you were in long ago. His parents died last year and he's forced to live on his own and I was wondering if you would take him in and take care of him?" Robbie thought about it and turned towards Nathan who looked like he had no clue what was going on.

"How could I say no after all that your family did for me when I was homeless? Nathan deserved to have that same stability in his teenage years and after all that he's been through I would be happy to let him stay with me." Nathan's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Are you serious!"

"Yes Nathan I'm serious." Nathan beamed and gave Robbie a hug. "I'll send someone to pick up your things and set up a room for you. Ya know Ruth we should have dinner when Vanessa comes back into town."

"Well how about you come over to the house for dinner tonight because the whole family's in town."

"Sounds good." They stood up and walked towards Robbie's expansive garage. Nathan's eye got wide when he saw all the cars and motor cycles in the garage. "Nathan I can see that look in your eye and yes I'll let you drive them as long as your careful."

"This is gonna be awesome!" He exclaimed as they climbed into Robbie's Chrysler 300M. Ruthie looked at Robbie who had a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you Robbie." He just nodded and pulled into the Brewer driveway where you could hear the laughter coming from the house. Ruthie opened the door and everyone turned towards her. "I had to make a stop on my way home and invited Robbie over."

"Robbie its great to see you." Mrs. Camden exclaimed pulling Robbie into a huge hug which he gladly accepted.


	9. A Shocking Surprise

Ruthie looked around the room watching her family laughing and fawning over Dylan and Lexi. Lexi kept looking Nathan's way and when she did Martin would look her way. It was so funny how worried Martin was getting over Lexi. The laughter was so loud that Ruthie barely heard the doorbell ring. She quietly slipped out of the living room and answered the door.

"Hello is this the Brewer residence?" Ruthie looked at the oddly familiar girl standing in front of the door.

"Yes I'm Mrs. Brewer can I help you?" The girl shifted and Ruthie saw a baby sitting in a carrier.

"I'm looking for Dylan Brewer." Ruthie stood gripping the door shocked at what was unfolding in front of her. Ruthie motioned for the girl to come in but she refused and Ruthie went to find Dylan.

"Dylan there's a young girl at the door for you." Ruthie barely choked out still shaken at who was at the door. Dylan just nodded and ran off to the door and Martin was at Ruthie's side in an instant.

"Baby what's wrong?" He led her into the empty kitchen and filled an available cup with water.

"Becca," She started slowing sipping the water Martin handed her. "She's here with a baby." Martin's mouth hung open and he just looked off towards the door. Lexi and Mac were in the kitchen in 2 seconds demanding answers. Dylan slipped in with the baby through the garage and fell into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Dylan." Martin stepped forwards his son and realized that Dylan was crying. Everyone was taken back by the sight in front of them and Mac ushered Lexi out of the room saying something about keeping her mouth shut. "D buddy tell me what's going on?" Martin gently before motioning for Ruthie to leave the room and after Mac led her out Martin knelt in front his sobbing son.

"She got pregnant and then decided that she didn't want to raise him. She waited a fricken year to give him up. What am I going to do?" He sobbed. "My life is over, I can't raise a baby at 16." He wailed clutching Martin's shirt sobbing into his father's shirt while Martin rubbed his back like when he was little.

"D listen to me." Martin gently pushed him back a bit so he was looking at him. "You can give the baby up for adoption." Dylan violently shook his head no almost giving Martin a headache. "Are you going to keep it?" Dylan wiped his eyes and for the first time since he was in the hospital he looked Martin straight in the eye.

"You always told me to take responsibility for my actions right? I can't give up my own flesh and blood."

"Are you sure?" Dylan nodded his head and looked at the sleeping baby in the carrier. "He looks like you. Now listen to me and listen good; you are not in this alone. Your mom, Uncle Mac, Lexi, me, and hell even the whole family will help you. We can do this. But now you have to tell your mom." Dylan nodded once again and Martin went off to get Ruthie. She was sitting on the stairs starring off into the distance. "Ruth baby he wants to talk to you."

"Tell everyone what's going on?" He nodded and kissed her softly.

"We can do this." She smiled a little and walked into the kitchen. Dylan's head shot up and Ruthie noticed how much he looked like her.

"Mom, this is Jordan Brewer my son." She nodded and looked at the baby. "I'm gonna keep him and raise him as my own mom. Please don't be mad at me." She wiped a tear from her eye and looked at her son.

"I could never be mad or hate you for doing the right thing. I want you to know that I'm behind you 100 no matter what. This is gonna be hard work and don't expect me to take care of him for you."

"No I'm gonna do this; you'll just have to watch him while I'm at school or practice."

"We'll support you financially." Martin added from the doorway into the kitchen. "Come introduce the family to the new addition." Dylan picked up the carrier and walked with Ruthie out to the living room where Annie and Monica anxiously sat waiting to meet the baby that Martin had so proudly told them about.

"Everybody this is Jordan Brewer my son." Lexi and Nathan looked at each other and Nathan frowned a little before making his way towards Dylan.

"Hey Dylan I'm sorry she didn't tell you." He just nodded at Nathan and gave a small smile.

"How'd you know?"

"I ran into her at the mall with her mom and she told me that she was expecting. I thought it was Adam's I really did."

"Yeah I know dude don't worry about it."

"I'll help ya anyway I can."

"Thanks Nathan."

"So Dylan where's his mom?" Dylan's head fell and he starred down at the floor for several moments before finally looking up and answering.

"She left him with me." Kevin and Simon shared quick glances before walking over to Dylan and giving him a pat on the back.

"You're doing the right thing Dylan." Kevin offered a smile hoping to cheer Dylan up as Simon picked the baby up.

"Thanks Uncle Kevin."

"So I say we go shopping!" Sarah offered shocked by the reply. She looked at Dylan. "Do you want us to take Dylan off your hands for awhile?" He laughed a little but shook his head no.

"Nah its okay I wanna spend some time with him."

"Okay we'll be back later." Dylan watched the girls leave before going up to his room. Eric came up behind Martin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's gonna make a fine dad."

"I know, I just wish it was under different circumstances." Martin looked over in the corner and saw Amanda sitting there. "Hey Amanda why don't you go talk to Dylan."

"Do you think I should?"

"Yeah he needs someone right now." She nodded and jogged up the stairs to Dylan's room.


	10. Ruthie helps Dylan with Jordan

Ruthie sighed falling back on the bed in the master bedroom. In a matter of hours her son's life had changed forever and there was no going back now what's done is done. She closed her eyes remembering when she told Martin that she was pregnant with Dylan. Dylan was the best thing that could've happened to her; Dylan was the wake up call that Ruthie needed ensuring that her fairy tale was really happening.

Ruthie only hoped that Dylan would have someone love him as much as she loved Martin. She felt the bed sink a little next to her and he looked up and Martin just smiled at her.

"So Amanda just left," Ruthie looked at him interest flickering in her eyes. "She told Dylan that she was there for him no matter what. I think something's going to develop between them. Ruthie nodded and leaned her head on Martin's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Do you think he'll be okay raising that baby?" Martin nodded and kissed her temple. The past 2 weeks had been draining both mentally and physically and she didn't know how much she had left in her. Her stomach grumbled reminding her that she hadn't eaten this breakfast so she stood up and walked down to the kitchen. The lights were already on and curious Ruthie walked down the stairs and stopped when she saw Dylan playing with Jordan. Ruthie finished the walk down the stairs and Dylan's head shot up in surprise.

"Hey mom." Dylan whispered looking down at the floor. She turned and walked towards him kissing his cheek.

"He's just like you."

"What?"

"He's very active; you kept me and Martin up all the time. I mean I was chasing after you when you started crawling." Ruthie chuckled and sat down next to Dylan. "What's going on with you and Amanda?" Dylan smiled a little while Ruthie fixed them some food.

"Um….she's a little shocked about Becca's return. I mean they were best friends and when Becca left without a word to anybody she was devastated and here now 6 months later she's back with my son. It's a lot to take in, ya know?" Ruthie nodded as the microwave dinged. She grabbed the leftovers and put some in front of Dylan. They ate in silence for awhile before Jordan started to cry, Ruthie chuckled to herself as Dylan tried to make him stop crying.

"Here let me show you."

"Thanks mom."

"Its no problem, you can't expect to learn this stuff right away. It takes time." She gently rocked the baby and grabbed the bottle that she had Dylan put in the microwave. "See he's just hungry." She cooed rocking back and forth in the chair and soon Jordan was sleeping. "Dylan go get your dad for me?" Dylan nodded and jogged up the stairs leaving Jordan and Ruthie alone. "Hi I'm your grandmother." Just saying the word hit Ruthie pretty hard. She was 34 and a grandmother it hit her pretty hard but one look at the baby her heart melted.

"Hey babe what's up?"

"You need to get the crib out of the basement and set it up in Dylan's room." The boys nodded and left for the basement that hardly anyone used. Ruthie smiled at the baby in her arms as he waved his little hand. He wrapped his whole hand around Ruthie's finger and she instantly fell in love. Babies always were her weak spot, she couldn't pass a baby without taking a peak and talking to the mother and now that they had a baby in the house Ruthie knew that her day wasn't going to be boring anymore.

After Martin and Dylan set up the crib and Ruthie made it up Jordan instantly fell asleep. Minutes later Dylan was out fully clothed on his bed and Ruthie before turning in herself decided to tuck him in like when he was little.

While Ruthie was with Dylan Martin slipped out to check on Lexi. He gently knocked on the door before letting himself in. Lexi was chatting away on the phone with Nathan and Martin smiled at how happy she was.

"Hey kiddo wrap it up." Lexi nodded before going back to her conversation.

"Hey Nate I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow morning." She smiled and hung up pushing herself further down in her bed. Martin kissed her forehead before leaving the room to join Ruthie in bed. He stops short when he sees Mac sitting in the living room his head in his hands. Ruthie comes out of Dylan's room and Martin waves her off to bed kissing her before going down the stairs.

"Hey you look like you need a friend."

"No offense Martin but I kinda wanna be alone." Mac stood up and started up the stairs looking like crap. Martin's hand shot out and grabbed Mac's arm and pulled him outside.

"Spill it."

"I got divorce papers today and guess who delivered them?" Martin shrugged not knowing who.

"I was at the hotel getting my stuff to bring it here when Megan showed up at the door with the papers." Martin's mouth fell open and he sank into the lounge chair underneath him. "I was shocked too, she didn't even know it was me at first and when she did she smiled. I mean after everything we went through she smiled! Who does she think she is smiling after what she did to me!" Mac exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down."

"Geez don't even invite me to your party." Ruthie joked coming out of the house with cups of coffee for them. "So Mac what's wrong?" Mac just shrugged afraid to tell Ruthie that he had dinner with Megan.

"Monica gave him the divorce papers and Megan dropped them off." Ruthie just looked at the pool before looking at Mac. She wasn't going to get mad at Mac for something that happened almost 18 years ago.

"I'm sorry that Monica did that. How's Megan?"

"She's good I guess, she's married and has twin girls."

"That's good, so are you okay with getting a divorce?"

"I can't trust her anymore, I mean the first month after I found out I tried to forgive her but then I couldn't because you don't cheat on your husband with his best friend!" He exclaimed hitting his hand on the table.

"Mac relax, don't wake up Jordan." Martin tried to calm him down because Mac was starting to worry about him; he was quiet most of the time and just not himself. Martin thanked his lucky stars that he had the best wife in the world who wouldn't even dream of cheating on him. He only wished that Mac could find that girl and be happy.

"Ya know Mac, things could be worse." Ruthie reasoned trying to get Mac to smile. Mac just put his head down on the table sighing. "I know you're hurting Mac and no matter what Martin and I are here for you now I think the best thing is for you to get some sleep." Mac smiled a little at Ruthie's motherliness over him.

"Yes mother." She slapped his arm and set both of them to bed. Now she couldn't sleep she was worried about Mac. She hoped that everything would be okay with him because Mac was her best friend and seeing him hurt made her upset because she couldn't do anything about it. Sometimes Ruthie couldn't always make everything okay.


	11. Ruthie makes amends

Ruthie sat at the kitchen table looking through old photos from when her and Martin got together and when Mac and Megan were together and it brought a smile to her face. They shared a lot of good memories through during the time they spent together. Ruthie wanted to make amends with Megan because it wasn't right a mother to tell her children to not hold grudges but hold one of her own.

She grabbed the envelope that Mac's divorce papers came in and grabbed her purse. She was going to make amends and possibly start a friendship with Megan. As Ruthie walked into the office building she felt a little nervous seeing Megan after all this time. She felt like she was 16 again making up with a friend after a huge fight expect this fight had happened almost 19 years ago.

Ruthie found Megan's office and stopped to collect herself. She opened the door slowly and was somewhat relieved to see a secretary sitting at the big oak desk among chairs. An old woman looked up and smiled at Ruthie, "Hello how can I help you?" She turned towards Ruthie as Ruthie approached the desk.

"I'm looking for Megan….." She grabbed the envelope to check the last name. "Bridgman."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No I'm an old friend." The old woman nodded and buzzed Megan. The woman then led Ruthie back towards a group of offices and stopped seconds later in front of a door smiling at Ruthie as she left. Ruthie slowly opened the door and looked at the woman sitting at the desk typing furiously not even noticing Ruthie's presence in the room. Ruthie looked at her former friend noticing her once light brown hair now dirty blonde and her green eyes shielded by glasses.

"Can I help you?" Ruthie jumped a little at the sound of Megan's voice. It wasn't as high pitchy as it was in high school.

"Megan it's Ruthie Brewer." Megan smiled and stood. Ruthie stepped forward and they shared a short but sweet hug.

"What brings you to Miami?" Megan asked as Ruthie sat in front of her desk.

"I live in Miami and have since Dylan was born."

"Dylan?"  
"Yes Dylan my son."

"Oh I was just about to head out to lunch would you like to join me and catch up?" Ruthie nodded and the girls walked to the café across the street. They sat there for a few moments after ordering in silence both lost in their own worlds. "So Ruthie what's been going on since we last talked?"

Ruthie took a sip of her water and looked at Megan, "Well I got accepted to Florida State where I lived with Martin, Mac, and Monica. Martin and I got married and we had Dylan. Martin got a job playing for the White Sox so we just decided to stay in Miami and a year after he started playing we had Lexi. I recently started my own magazine with Mac and Monica's help."

"Monica's Mac's ex wife?"

"Yeah that was a real shocker. He thought that she was pregnant with his baby but it could be his best friend Jordan's too." Megan chocked on her water and looked at Ruthie.

"She cheated on him?" Ruthie nodded remembering Mac shouting it at her.

"So new subject what have you been up to?"

"Well we moved to Chicago during my junior year of high school. Then I went on to North Carolina State and met Scott who was in the army. We got married after graduation and shortly after I got pregnant with the girls. Then I started Law School at Harvard and during my junior year Scott and I got married. He was the greatest father to the girls before he died of heart failure then they were four." Ruthie gasped and put her hand over Megan's. "It's been hard raising the girls by myself but my family helps out a lot and with the girls being older it's gotten a little easier."

"I am so sorry that happened to you." Megan smiled at Ruthie and got a glimpse of her watch.

"Oh my time does fly. I have to get back."

"You should come over for dinner tonight. Here's the address and dinner's at 7." Megan nodded as they left the café they shared another hug before Megan jogged across the street back to her office. Both girls felt better now that they had lunch and were slowly on their way to starting a new friendship. Ruthie hoped that Martin and Mac took the news of Megan coming to dinner well. She didn't want it to be weird with all of them having dinner.


	12. Dinner Part 1

Ruthie came home to an empty house which was a welcome change from recently. There was always some from of chaos in the house whether it was Dylan with Jordan, Lexi with her many activities, or Martin trying to find all his stuff for baseball. Ruthie sank into a chair in the living room mentally relaxing before she started to dinner. Her relaxation was interrupted by the phone that had started ringing next to Ruthie.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe it's me."

"Hey Martin what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner just the two of us?"

"That would be great but we have plans already."

"Who?"

"I invited Megan to dinner?"

"Do you think that's wise?"

"Yes Martin we talked it out and we're over it. Plus she's been through a lot and looks like she needs a friend so I invited her to dinner."

"Alright are you going to tell Mac?"

"I'll tell him when he comes home from wherever he is. What do you think we should have for dinner?"

"My favorite?"

"Martin I'm not ordering pizza."

"What about Dylan's favorite?"

"That'll work."

"I'm gonna go but I'll see you in an hour."

"Alright I love you."

"Love you too." They both hung up and Ruthie walked into the kitchen as Dylan came in carrying his duffel bag and Jordan. She laughed as Dylan struggled to shut the door and Ruthie shut it for him.

"Hey mom." He kissed his cheek as he set Jordan's carrier down on the table. Ruthie kissed her son and grandson's cheek. "What are you doing?"

"Making dinner and we're having your favorite."

"Am I being rewarded for something?"

"No we're having guests and if you want you can invite Amanda."

"Okay I think I will."

"Where's Lexi?"

"She and Nathan went out for some coffee after school."

"And she told you this?"

"I asked so if you asked I wouldn't be clueless."

"That's my boy always thinking of his mom."

"Do you want some help?"

"Sure, can you help me put these groceries away?" He nodded and they unpacked the bags while Jordan slept in his carrier. Martin came home a little while later and took the screaming baby upstairs.

"You know mom I never thanked you for being so cool with me keeping Jordan."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm glad you're taking responsibility for your actions." She smiled at Dylan as Lexi came in the door. She looked up and noticed Lexi's unsmiling face. Ruthie went to check on her but Dylan stopped her.

"Let me." She was shocked at how Dylan was acting. He usually wasn't so concerned with Lexi or anything but school and sports. Dylan followed his sister outside as she kicked her flip-flops off rolled up her pants and dipped her feet in the water.

"Hey little sister what's wrong?"

"Just go away Dylan."

"Come on it's either me or mom even better you could be talking to Dad." Dylan joked trying to get Lexi to crack a smile.

"You don't care so just go."

"I do care otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here."

"Fine." She sighed and gave in leaning her head on Dylan's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist like he used to do when they were little and Lexi missed her dad while he was gone.

"Now what's wrong?"

"It's Nathan."

"Did you guys break up?"

"No but I think we're going to."

"Why?" Dylan was shocked; Nathan and Lexi were perfect for each other.

"He doesn't think I care about him. He seems to think that I'm just with him for a date to prom."

"Are you?"

"No Dylan I care about him!" Lexi screamed letting the tears fall. "I love him and he doesn't seem to care that him accusing me of not caring hurts like hell. I mean who accuses their girlfriend of not caring and only wanting a date to the prom?"

"Did you ever try to tell Nathan how you feel?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Dylan he doesn't feel the same way. I can tell."

"How?" He asked catching his dad's eye from the door. Dylan just shooed him away as Lexi cried into his shoulder.

"By the way he flirts with other girls during school and practice. I can see him flirting with those sluts."

"Hey, not all of them are sluts." Dylan defended.

"Not Amanda but the other ones. I mean if you love someone then you don't flirt with other people."

"I think you should just bite the bullet and tell Nathan. I mean do you really want to risk losing Nathan?" Lexi shook her head and Dylan rubbed her back. "Then tell him. Tell him that you do care about him and that you love him. He needs to know that you're there for him because he's scared of losing you."

"How do you know?"

"You'd be amazed." Lexi raised her head and looked at her older brother questioningly as Dylan just smirked. "Do you feel better?" Lexi nodded and hugged her brother as he stood up pulling her with him.

"Thanks Dylan."

"No problem that's what I'm here for." They hugged again before Dylan led Lexi back inside. "Now go call Nathan and invite him to dinner. We're having guests according to mom so chop chop." Lexi laughed and scurried up the stairs. Ruthie looked at Dylan and smiled.

"Is she okay?"

"She is now. She just needed some sense knocked into her." Ruthie's head shot up in horror her eyes wide in shock. "No! No! I didn't hit her. I just talked to her." Ruthie let out the breath she was holding and wiped her forehead.

"Don't do that to me."

"Sorry mom." He hugged her and ran to answer the door. "Can I help you?"

"Hi I'm Megan a friend of your mom's."

"Oh please come in." Martin came downstairs with Jordan and nodded towards Megan. "Hey dad I'll take Jordan from you."

"Your little brother is cute."

"Oh he's not my little brother he's my son." Megan's mouth formed an 'o' and nodded.

"Hello Megan."

"Hello Martin."

"Megan it's nice seeing you again." The girls hugged and Martin went off to call Mac and when he entered the kitchen Mac had just walked in.

"Dude what's wrong you seem like you've just lost your wife."

"Nothing, it's just weird Ruthie invited Megan to dinner."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"I know it's just weird. I know that Ruthie just wants to make things better but still."

"I know." Ruthie walked in with Megan close in toe. "Hi Megan."

"Hey Mac." Ruthie smiled at how ease everything was. Hopefully this dinner wouldn't be the disaster she made it out to be.


	13. Dinner Part 2

Ruthie sat around the table watching everyone interact, Dylan and Lexi were feeding Jordan and Megan and Mac were laughing. Things were going perfectly so far they had made it through dinner and now were moving onto dessert and coffee. Ruthie stood up and started clearing the dishes.

"Here Ruthie let me help you." Megan started getting up and grabbing her plate and Mac's too before he stood up grabbing the plates from her.

"No I'll help you're the guest you shouldn't have to." Megan smiled and sat back down. Mac and Ruthie walked into the kitchen and set the plates down.

"So you and Megan seem to be getting along."

"Yeah she's changed a lot from when we were together, did you know she has kids?" Ruthie nodded searching through the cabinets for the coffee. She sighed in somewhat frustration and walked back into the dining room. She saw that Martin and Megan were talking, 'this is a good start,' she thought smiling and excusing Dylan and Lexi. "You guys can go call your significant others and invite them over for dessert if you want."

"Thanks mom." They replied in unison taking Jordan upstairs.

"Martin, where did you move the coffee too?" Ruthie asked sweetly a smile placed across her face, she hated it when Martin didn't put the coffee back.

"Where it belongs of course sweetheart." He looked up and saw that she was faking it and went into the kitchen to find the coffee.

"Can I help with anything?"

"Actually you can help Mac with the ice cream." Megan smiled and followed Ruthie into the kitchen.

"You guys have a lovely house." She gushed looking around the kitchen in awe.

"Thank you." Ruthie replied grabbing the coffee mugs out of the cupboard. The four sat down at the kitchen table and talked while the coffee brewed and the dessert chilled in the fridge. It was just like old times like nothing had ever changed between them.

After dessert was served and cleared, the ice cream was gone, and the coffee was on its last drop Ruthie looked around for Mac or Megan and couldn't find them anywhere. She smiled to herself as she and Martin cleared the table and loaded the dish washer. "Where do you think Mac and Megan went?" Martin asked as he started the dishwasher and walked over to join Ruthie at the back door leading out to the pool.

"I don't know, maybe we should go find them." Martin nodded and opened the screen door and Ruthie took one step out the door before spotting Mac and Megan sitting at the table laughing and flirting. She turned around pushing Martin back in the house. "Let's go see how Dylan and Jordan are doing." Martin nodded and followed her out of the kitchen and into the living room where the kids were watching TV. Ruthie sat right where she could see Mac and Megan talking and cuddled up with Martin who was watching also.

"Is it weird that we're watching them?" Martin asked after a few moments of silence.

"No we're merely just watching it all unfold." Martin shook his head, she wasn't making sense but Mac did look happy laughing and talking with Megan so Martin was happy for his best friend. Ruthie watched a smile on he face as Mac and Megan talking memories flooding back of the times they spent when Mac and Megan had just starting dating. Ruthie laughed a little at the memory of their first date and how Mac made Martin and Ruthie tag along and sit by them at the restaurant just in case things didn't go well Mac had a support system but things went perfectly for them. They were the fantastic four Megan and Mac were Reed Richards and Sue Storm and Ruthie and Martin were Johnny Storm and the Thing in a since. They were always spending time together but then Martin and Mac went off to college and Ruthie was left with love for her best friend and Megan was left to go on with Mac away at school. They soon became the best of friends always spending time together to get through the rough days.

She could remember how many late night sleepovers they had while Megan went on and on about how Mac was probably out with a different girl every night and Martin was doing nothing to stop him. She also remembered the night that Megan had told Ruthie about Lindsay.

_Flashback_

_Ruthie sat on her bed listening to the new Fall Out Boy CD and writing her English paper that was due the next day. Megan came bursting into the room out of breath and a disappointed look across her face. Ruthie instantly thought that Megan and Mac had broken up and flew to her friends side trying to find out exactly how it happened._

_"Megan what happened? Are you and Mac okay? Did he break up with you?" Ruthie was firing question after question at her best friend as Megan tried to catch her breath. She had ran more in that day then she ever had. She had to tell Ruthie before Mac did._

_"Mac and I are fine, we didn't break up but I do have something to tell you."_

_"You can't be pregnant so what is it?"_

_"I just got off the phone with Mac and it seems that Martin has a girlfriend." Ruthie sat shaking her head not comprehending what Megan had said. When it finally dawned on her, her head stopped mid shake and she turned to Megan who silently nodded her head in agreement wrapping her arm around Ruthie's shoulder as the tears began to fall. "I'm really sorry that this had to happen to you Ruthie." Ruthie just buried her head in Megan's shoulder and cried. _

_Eventually Megan went home and it was Simon who took the place of Megan holding his baby sister as she cried over her broken heart. It didn't take long for the whole family to find out about Martin's girlfriend and they already didn't like her. That was the first of many nights that Ruthie cried herself to sleep until she decided that she was always going to love him no matter how hard she tried not to._

_End of Flashback_

Ruthie dried her eyes hoping that Martin didn't see her crying, he always asked too many questions when she cried. She just wanted to forget all about that day. She cuddled herself into Martin and wrapped her arms around him confirming that he really was his and not just apart of her imagination. Martin kissed the top of her head and decided not to ask why she was crying. 'Probably just reliving bad memories.' He thought to himself as he held onto her.


	14. What's Going On?

Ruthie woke up noting the empty side of the bed next to her, she sighed as she got up an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Martin had been gone for a week and it never got easier for her to stomach him being gone so much. It was now that time of year where she would barely see Martin unless she got the game on TV. It was easier for her to go see the games because the children where little and could travel with her but now they had other things going on that they couldn't miss and Dylan had Jordan making it harder.

She looked up at the calendar that held all the major events that everyone had going on and she became more depressed when she saw that her anniversary was the next week and Martin wouldn't be able to make it and she would spend another anniversary alone with just a phone call to make her feel better. Every year she thought they would be able to spend their anniversary together but Martin was always doing training camp in Arizona. She didn't know why they lived in Florida when he played for Chicago and trained in Arizona.

She needed Martin more this time of year with the kids out of school and doing their own things coming in and out of the house never really being home for long periods of time except to sleep so Ruthie knew that she would be watching Jordan by herself since Mac was off with Megan doing their own thing. She was happy that they were happy but sometimes she wanted to spend time with her best friend but now it was like he was living at Megan's and only coming to the house to say hi to Ruthie and get more clothes.

She sighed and sat at the kitchen table waiting for the coffee to be done when she saw Mac come stumbling into the kitchen looking like a mess. "Gee thanks for gracing us with your presence this morning. It's so nice to see fresh faces around the house." She didn't mean to sound so harsh and bitchy but she did and there was nothing she could do about it now. Mac looked up at her holding his head in pain. "Too much fun last night?" He just groaned his head falling onto the table where he sat not moving and the only indication he was alive was his breathing.

"Morning mom." Dylan said kissing her on the cheek and setting the baby monitor down on the table next to Mac's head.

"Good morning, what do you have planned for today?"

"Um….I have football stuff in the morning but then I thought that Amanda and I would hang out with Jordan so you had a day off."

"Awe thanks Dylan, that's really sweet of you."

"It's okay, have you talked to dad lately?"

"Not since the other day, he sends his love and wishes he were here." She sounded like a broken record during this time of year because she and Martin hardly talked during training camp and usually didn't have normal conversations until the season started up and she was usually wrapped up in going to Dylan's games and Lexi's competitions. She was amazed how well they made it work during these times because for 6-7 months out of the year they hardly saw each other if at all. It was enough to make Ruthie lock herself in her room and cry for days on end but she knew that it was also hard on the kids.

She was going on with her day as usual getting Jordan up and dressed and bringing him downstairs and into the office so she could get some work done. She turned on the TV and turned on E! wanting to forget her sorrows with the latest celebrity gossip when she saw a picture of Martin and what seemed to be a young blonde that looked like she was laughing at something Martin said. Her eyes welled up and she went to turn it off and when she did she stood up and went back to her desk to get some work down. Lexi stood in the shadows her mouth hanging open at the picture she saw on the TV. She heard the garage door open and rushed to meet Dylan.

Dylan came in and saw Lexi's worried face and knew that something was wrong. He was instantly at her side thinking that Nathan had broken up with her and she was devastated beyond help. "Lex what's wrong?"

"I was going into the office to talk to mom when I saw that she was watching TV and there was as picture of Dad with some blonde laughing and having lunch." A stray tear fell down her face as Dylan fell back into the nearest chair and he heard Jordan start wailing in the office but instead of going towards Jordan he rushed out of the house and sped off leaving Lexi to wipe away her tears and pretend that nothing had happened.

Dylan sped off pissed and confused as to what was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it, no matter what he had to do.


	15. Getting to the bottom of things

Dylan stood in front of the airport contemplating what to do. Should he just take off and go find his dad and make him explain or just turn around and do it over the phone? Finally after standing there and looking like a complete idiot Dylan shook his head and walked into the airport hoping that he had the emergency credit card his dad gave him in his wallet. He knew that his mom would be worried but he wasn't about to let his parents marriage end. He boarded the plane making a mental note to call his mom and make up some lie so she wouldn't be worried. That was the last thing he needed was his mother to call the cops and report his missing.

Lexi sat at the kitchen table eating ice cream waiting for Dylan to come home. She had no idea where he was and was worried that he might do something stupid and she didn't know how much more her mom could handle. If a picture could make her cry Lexi wondered what she would do if she found out that Dylan took off. Lexi smiled at her mom as she came into the kitchen with no evidence of having cried or even welled up for that matter.

"Lexi can you watch Jordan so I can take a nap?"

"Sure mom." Lexi put her empty bowl in the sink and gently pushed her mom up the stairs promising that if she needed anything she could wake up Mac and she wouldn't be disturbed. Lexi sighed as she put Jordan in the play pen and turned on the TV, she was starting to get worried about her brother he never just took off like that.

Dylan got off the plane more determined to find his dad then when he originally got on the plane. He had to sort things out and get to the bottom of it before his mom took drastic measures and possibly left his dad that would just kill Lexi. He fished his phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial hoping Lexi would answer so he wouldn't have to lie directly to his mom plus he knew that Lexi was better at lying to mom then anybody and would get Mac to help her if she needed it.

Lexi lunged for the phone so didn't wake up her mom and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Dylan's cell phone number on the caller I.D. "Where are you?" She hissed into the phone.

"Lexi you have to do me a huge favor."

"First where are you?"

"Arizona looking for dad."

"What?! Dylan what if mom finds out?"

"She's not going to now are you going to help me or not?"

"What do you need?"

"I need you to find me the address of where dad is staying first off."

"Okay then what?"

"I need you to tell mom that something came up and I'm staying with Charlie for a couple of days."

"What if mom calls over there to talk to you?"

"Call Charlie and he'll cover for me."

"Alright I found the address."

"What is it?"

"He's staying in the Pointe Hilton Mountain Resort, I don't know which room but you can find that out."

"Alright thanks Lexi."

"No problem Dylan just be careful and come home soon."

"I will just don't tell mom where I am, okay?"

"Okay." She hung up and put her hand on her forehead. She fell back against the couch and sighed.

"What's wrong Lexi?" She jumped when she heard Mac's voice from the stairs.

"Geez Uncle Mac you scared me."

"What's going on you look worried." He sat down next to her and turned to look on her. He noticed so much of her mom in her that it scared him.

"Nothing's going on Uncle Mac." He looked deep into her eyes trying to figure out if she was lying or not.

"You're lying to me."

"How'd you know?"

"You're like your mom if you look really deep into your mom's eyes you can sometimes tell if she's lying or not. You just haven't mastered that skill yet. So what's going on?"

"You have to promise not to tell mom no matter what."

"What's going on Lexi?" He asked more sternly, he didn't like where this was going he had a feeling something was wrong.

"You have to promise." She said firmly acting just like Martin when he was being serious.

"Fine I promise."

"Mom was watching TV when she saw a picture of dad with another woman and I was upset and told Dylan and he took off."

"Where is he Lexi?"

"I thought he was just going to chill out like go to Amanda's or something but he just called and said that he was in Arizona trying to find dad. I didn't think he would get on a plane and go to Arizona. I'm worried Uncle Mac what if dad's cheating on mom? What's gonna happen to their marriage? I couldn't handle it if they split up, I just couldn't." She sobbed into Mac's shoulder and he just put his arm around her trying to calm her down so she didn't wake Ruthie.

"Are you sure that it was your dad on TV and not someone who looked like your dad?"

"No Uncle Mac it was Dad it said White Sox Pitcher Martin Brewer was having lunch with a mysterious woman. I'm sure it was dad, mom wouldn't well up and cry if it wasn't dad."

"Alright Lexi just relax I don't wanna wake up your mom. We'll figure this out trust me."

"I'm just worried that dad will deny everything and mom will just leave him." Lexi dried her eyes while Mac went over picking Jordan up out of his playpen so calm him down.

"I want you to call Nathan and go over there for awhile. You need to relax while I figure out what's really going on."

"Alright Uncle Mac." He hugged her and kissed her temple hoping that everything was just a big misunderstanding.

Dylan stood in the lobby of hotel not knowing what to do. He knew his dad was still at practice probably till later on the day and he had to find something to do. He decided to go hang out in his dad's hotel room so he made his way over to the front desk where he was met with a perky blonde. 'The girl in the photo.' He thought as he waited behind the couple in front of him.

"Hello how can I help you?"

"Hi I forgot my hotel key in my room and I was wondering if I could get another."

"Sure what's your room number?"

"Oh gosh my dad told me to remember it but I was in such a hurry I don't recall it."

"Alright what's your dad's name."

"Martin Brewer." Her face seemed to light up at the mention of his name and it made Dylan sick to his stomach of all the girls in Arizona his dad had to pick some perky dumb front desk blonde to have an affair with.

"Here's your key and the room number is 273."

"Thank you so much…"

"Lindsey."

"Lindsey right, thank you." Dylan smiled and turned going towards the elevator to wait for his dad. Dylan sat in the hotel room for nearly 3 hours before Martin came back from practice.

"D what are you doing here?" Martin asked surprised that his son was in Arizona.

"I think you know what I'm doing here dad." He replied showing no emotion.

"What's going on? Does your mom know you're here?"

"No dad she doesn't I took off when I found out that you were having an affair."

"What are you talking about?" Martin asked shocked that his son would assume something like that.

"You had lunch with the blonde from the front desk and it's all over TV on every gossip program. You had mom is tears dad, you hurt her and I'm afraid that she's going to leave you. Do you know what that would do to Lexi dad or do you just not care about your family anymore now that you have that whore Lindsey in your life?" Dylan screamed banging his fist on the small table in front of him.

"Dylan I'm not cheating on your mom. Lindsey is an old girlfriend from before your mom and I got together."

"That's usually how it starts." Dylan muttered under his breath.

"I wouldn't dream of cheating on your mom. I only went out with Lindsey to catch up nothing more nothing else. I didn't know they would take pictures and be all over TV. And I care about you and Lexi more than anything."

"Then call mom and explain everything." Dylan thrust his dad's phone at him and sat down in the chair across from the bed.

"You know you're just like your mom sometimes?"

"Yeah I know so call her." Martin just shook his head and hit the speed dial.

"Hello?" Mac asked into the phone not looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey Mac can I talk to Ruthie?"

"Yeah just let me go wake her up. Is Dylan with you?"

"Yeah, does Ruthie know he's here?"

"No, he just took off." Martin looked over at Dylan who just stared right back. 'God he's just like Ruth.' Martin thought as Mac woke Ruthie up.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe it's me."

"Oh hey Martin."

"Um…I wanted to explain the picture you saw on TV."

"How'd you hear about that?" Martin looked at Dylan who was shaking his head so Martin didn't tell Ruthie that he was in Arizona.

"I want you to know that I wouldn't ever dream of cheating on you. That girl in the picture was Lindsey, she works the front desk at the hotel the team's staying at and she asked if we could catch up over lunch. It was just an innocent lunch nothing more than that. I love you Ruth and I don't want to lose you."

"How'd you find out about that?"

"Um….Dylan called me and asked if he could fly out here for a visit and he told me that you saw the picture."

"Dylan's there with you? Why didn't I know about this?"

"I don't know I thought he told you. Here talk to Dylan." He handed Dylan the phone and Dylan knew he was in for it.

"Hi mom."

"What are you doing in Arizona? You just can't take off whenever you feel like you have responsibilities to fulfill."

"Yeah I know. But I couldn't just sit by and let you be sad about it so I did something about it."

"Dylan you know you could've come to me and asked to go see your dad. You can't just take it off like that. We'll talk more when you get home which I hope will be soon because you have football and stuff."

"Here let me talk to her." Dylan handed his dad the phone knowing that he was gonna get in so much trouble. "Ruth honey he'll be home soon I promise. I have some personal time coming up so I'll just ask for a week off and we'll be home by Friday the latest."

"Alright are you sure he'll be okay?"

"Yeah Ruth I'm sure. He won't get in any trouble out here."

"Alright."

"Alright babe I'll let you go back to your nap, I love you."

"I love you too." He hung up and looked at Dylan who had his head in his hands.

"What part did Lexi have in all of this?"

"She had no part in it dad, she has no idea what's going on."

"You and I both know that's a lie. Now tell me what part did Lexi have in it?"  
"She just told me where you were staying and if mom asked she was supposed to say that I was at Charlie's."

"So you were going to get your sister to lie for you while you were out here yelling at me huh?"

"Yeah dad but I don't want her getting into any trouble. She was trying to get me to come home as soon as possible so we didn't have to lie to mom so whatever trouble I get into don't punish her. We just didn't want you guys breaking up."

"I can't promise anything."

"Dad please, she didn't do anything wrong." Dylan pleaded. "It was all my idea and honestly she was just my excuse in case mom asked."

"Dylan we'll talk about it when we get home."

"Alright dad." Dylan watched his dad go to take a shower and decided to call Lexi and tell her everything was okay. He just hoped that she didn't get in any trouble for him flying out to Arizona. At least she would be happy that their parents were staying together.


	16. Welcome Home

Dylan and Martin stepped off the plane both glad to be home and happy. They had really bonded over the past couple of days and Dylan was even in on Martin's plans for his and Ruthie's 15th wedding anniversary. Martin didn't think they were married for 15th years he didn't want to think that because that meant he was getting old. Getting old meant that his career would be ending soon and that scared him. All he's done is play pro ball and not being able to do that is like the world ending. But he couldn't think about baseball for the next 3 days, his attention should and would be all on Ruthie and making this the best anniversary she's ever had.

Martin smiled when he saw Ruthie standing under the baggage claim sign with Mac holding Jordan. Ruthie saw him and rushed towards him throwing herself in his arms. Martin laughed and wrapped his arms around Ruthie steadying both of them as Dylan went over towards Mac and took Jordan out of his arms. Ruthie finally pulled away from Martin and turned her attention to Dylan she smacked his arm grabbing his attention.

"Don't ever do that again!" She exclaimed looking at him seriously. "Something could've happened."

"Sorry mom but it did bring dad home for a little while didn't it?" He asked joking a little bit to make his mom smile because her angry face gave him the chills, he had only seen that face once in his life when he decided to run away from home at the age of 7 and he vowed to never see that face again. Ruthie just shook her head and gave Dylan half a hug.

Mac stood off in the background giving his friends time to do their thing a smile on his face for a completely different reason from everyone else. He had to get Martin alone and fast because he was going to burst if he didn't tell someone his awesome news. Martin looked over at Mac and tilted his head to the side trying to figure out why his best friend was smiling so widely. "Hey Mac, no hug?" Martin joked bringing Mac out of his thoughts. Mac laughed and gave his friend a hug before the group made their way out of the airport. Martin sat in the back seat next to Ruthie and watched Mac drive. 'Something's up with him.' Martin thought to himself as they pulled into the driveway and Ruthie gave Martin a quick kiss before getting in her car and going to get Lexi.

"Hey Mac, can I talk to you?" Mac looked at him and nodded not knowing what to expect they waited till Dylan was in the house before making their way out onto the patio. "Something's up with you."

"Like what?" Mac asked innocently hoping that Martin would have to guess giving Mac some fun today.

"We're not playing this game. I'm not like Ruthie ya know, I can live happily without knowing what's going on. In fact I think that's what I'm going to do. I don't want to know your little secret." Martin smiled shaking his head as he headed into the house, he knew that Mac would come running in and tell him what was going on just because he had spent too much time with Ruthie over the years. True to Martin's thought Mac came in moments later and grabbed Martin's arm making him turn around and face him.

"You're not giving up. I'll give you a hint." He held up his now bare ring finger and waved it in front of Martin's face singing the wedding song. Martin watched his finger go back and forth for awhile until it dawned on him.

"You're gonna ask Megan to marry you!" Martin exclaimed before Mac smacked him upside the head.

"Keep it down will ya?"

"Don't you think it's a little soon, I mean you just reconnected a couple of days ago."

"I know but I wanna be with her. Who cares that we didn't know where each other was until 4 days ago. All those feelings came rushing back and now I feel like we could really make it work."

"Whoa there buddy, as you know you're still married until your divorce is finalized."

"Yeah I know, I didn't say I was gonna do it today I'm just saying that I'm going to do it."

"When because I wanna be here when you do it?"

"I didn't do without you and Ruthie being there for 1st time did I?"  
"No but still that was different we were all in the same place on vacation. I have a job that requires me to be gone a lot."

"Well I'll just make sure that you're here or we're there I'm sure yet." Martin nodded his head and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Have you talked to Monica since you got the papers?" Martin asked.

"She called a few days later and told me that she was going to have a DNA test after the baby was born and then Alex called me the next week because I guess she went into labor prematurely but everything was okay. So I know what's going on but I don't really talk to her like I used."

"What if the baby's yours?"

"I'm gonna be there for them like I should be. It's not like I'm going to leave them high and dry but I have a strong feeling that the child is Alex's."

"Alex as in that guy that works with you?"

"Yeah the jackass, I should've known that she would be sleeping with him because he was always saying things like how pretty she was and how much fun she was to be around."

"I still can't believe she cheated on you. You guys were the perfect couple together through the thick and thin."

"Yeah well it just wasn't meant to last."

"Or maybe it took you longer to do the right thing." Ruthie chimed in from the door where she stood with a bag of groceries on her hip. Mac looked at her confused and Martin just kept his mouth shut knowing that she was probably right. "Think about it maybe you just wanted Monica to be someone else." She nodded her head and walked out of the room leaving Mac deep in thought. Maybe he just wanted Monica to be the better version of Megan. He looked at Martin who was putting the groceries away.

"Sometimes you never move on from your first love." He patted Mac on the shoulder and went off to find Ruthie. Mac just starred at where his best friends had gone.

"What?" He asked to the empty room not understanding anything they had just told him.

A/N: So just a little bit about Mac's plan and a little setting the scene for the next chapter.


	17. Happy Anniversary and the Truth

Ruthie sat in the living room holding onto her glass of wine like it was her lifeline. She didn't usually drink but today was one of the days that required some stress management. She sighed and took a long sip before setting the glass back on the arm of the couch the events of the night running over in her head.

_**Flashback**_

_**Martin waited by the door to see Ruthie's car pull into the driveway. He was so happy this morning when her secretary called her into work to deal with an irate advertiser for the magazine. He almost wanted to drive out to Ruthie's office and kiss her secretary for helping him out even though he didn't plan for her to be called into work even though he was going to call Ruthie's partner to get him in on it. He smiled when he saw Ruthie's headlights at the end of the street and instantly the whole house was quiet. The whole Camden clan was back in Miami to celebrate the anniversary of the young couple since almost the whole family had heard about the rumors, Martin remembered the nasty phone call he got from Kevin, Simon, and Matt telling him that he better fix it or he probably wouldn't be playing this season and of course it was after Dylan had come out and yelled at Martin for it. He shook his head refocusing his mind on the task at hand. He waited till he heard Ruthie approaching the front door before hiding against the wall so she wouldn't see him when she walked up to the door. She threw the door open a 'huh' escaping her mouth loud enough for the silent party goers to hear and when she turned on the lights everyone jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!" making her grab her chest and jump back in shock.**_

_**"Happy anniversary baby." He whispered coming up behind her and gently kissing her cheek.**_

_**"You planned all of this?"**_

_**"Of course I did."**_

_**"Even the thing at work today."**_

_**"I had nothing to do with that I was just lucky because I was going to call Rick right when Missy called you it was just pure and honest luck." **_

_**"Is everyone here?" She asked looking up into his eyes. He nodded yes and a huge smile took over her whole face before she kissed his cheek making her way towards her parents that were gushing about the party and Martin's gift. He smiled and started mingling with the party guests. **_

_**The party was in full swing when there was a knock on the door and Mac went to answer it not wanting to disturb the happy couple, Megan feeling a little out of place around Ruthie's family followed him. Mac opened the door coming face to face with none other than his former friend Alex. **_

_**"Alex what are you doing here?" Mac asked turning towards Megan and whispering something in her ear before moving outside shutting the door behind him. Megan went to find Martin.**_

_**"Martin, Mac said to tell you that the devil's outside." She whispered in his ear making Martin look up and at the door confused. **_

_**"Martin what's wrong?" Ruthie asked looking between Martin and Megan. He looked down at her and smiled.**_

_**"Mac just needs help, I'll be right back." She shrugged and went back to talking to Lucy and Sandy. Martin looked out the little window next to the door and sighed when he saw Alex outside talking to Mac. He thought that the devil meant Monica, Mac really needed to pick better codenames for people because the devil confused Martin. He opened the door and pulled it closed behind him.**_

_**"Mac what's going on?" Martin asked taking in the pissed off expression on his face and the same look on Alex's face. He didn't need his best friend getting into a fist fight on his anniversary he could just see Ruthie's reaction to it. When no one answered him Martin took things into his own hands. "Break it up, both of you corners now!" He exclaimed stepping in-between them neither budged so Martin pushed both of them back breaking their intense staring contest. "This is not happening today, now someone want to explain to me what's going on?"**_

_**"He just decided to show up for what reason I don't know."**_

_**"I'm here because of Monica, you bastard."**_

_**"Martin what's going on?" Ruthie asked opening the door and realizing what was going on had to do with Megan. "Hello Alex."**_

_**"Ruthie." He replied nodding his head towards her. **_

_**"So who's the father?" Ruthie asked wanting to get this whole ordeal over and go back to spending her anniversary with her husband and her friends having fun not standing on the front porch because of Monica's screw up. Both Mac and Alex whipped their heads towards her while Martin had to suppress his laughter so he didn't end up getting slugged by either. "Do you guys even know?"**_

_**"Mac's the father." Monica chimed in from the background looking like she was about to cry.**_

_**"What?!" Martin and Mac exclaimed at the same time thinking they heard wrong.**_

_**"I had the DNA test done last week, Mac you're the father."**_

_**"You've got to be kidding me. You were sleeping with him more than me how am I the father?"**_

_**"DNA doesn't lie Mac, you have a college education you should know that." Alex taunted a smirk fixated on his face. Mac turned his attention to him and clenched his fist and unclenched his fist. **_

_**"Alex shut up." Ruthie warned a safe distance away from him so he wouldn't hit her. "Monica are you sure that it's Mac baby? I mean you're about to change his life forever." Ruthie stated having a gut feeling that she wasn't telling the exact truth.**_

_**"Yes Ruthie I'm sure, I mean I was there and when it didn't match Alex's DNA it had to be Mac's baby."**_

_**"Unless you slept with someone else." Megan piped in from her spot leaning against the door frame close to Ruthie. Monica narrowed her eyes towards the person accusing her of being a whore.**_

_**"Who are you to be calling me a whore?"**_

_**"I didn't call you a whore, I was just saying that you could be lying and the father could be some average Joe that you slept with one night when Mac was out of the town or something."**_

_**"Who are you anyway?"**_

_**"I'm Megan a friend of Ruthie's." She filled in and Ruthie smiled, she knew that Megan would come in handy with her subtle confident bitchiness. **_

_**"I want to meet my child."**_

_**"Her names Taylor Michelle."**_

_**"Where is she?"**_

_**"Back in Chicago with my parents."**_

_**"I want to see her."**_

_**"Fine, you can fly to Chicago and see her when you come up for the divorce finalization."**_

_**"How are we going to raise Taylor."**_

_**"I'm petitioning for full custody."**_

_**"Monica you can't do that, that's not fair to Mac and you know it."**_

_**"It would be too hard with him living down here to have joint custody."**_

_**"Plus who in their right mind would give sole custody to someone living with their best friend?"**_

_**"He's not living with Ruthie and Martin, he's been staying with me." Monica's jaw fell open. "He's been helping out with my daughters and now tell me what's the problem?"**_

_**"You're already living with someone else!" Monica exclaimed moving towards Mac getting ready to slap him when Ruthie stepped in-between them. **_

_**"You don't get to be mad Monica, I know for a fact you're living with Alex so don't play that card. Don't even try." Ruthie warned watching the color drain from her face. "I think everyone needs to cool down and you two." She stopped pointing to Mac and Monica. "Will finish this in the morning without Alex and Megan around, it was nice seeing you guys but we have a party to get back to." She smiled and joined Megan by the door both walking in and going for a glass of wine.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

That was where Ruthie found herself sitting the living room long after the party had ended with Megan both not saying a word just letting the silence try to clear their heads with the help of wine. It had been a long day and Ruthie was determined to make tomorrow a better day.


	18. author's note

Author's note:

For the next couple of weeks I won't be able to update as frequently because right now I have a broken foot and on Monday I have to have surgery to put a pin in my foot so it heals. But I will try my hardest to update as possible as I can. So please just be patient and know that I'm trying my hardest to update regularly.

Thank you,

Kaite


	19. Reality

Ruthie sat in the bathroom holding the plastic stick in her hand. She had been starring at the stick for some time trying to work up the nerve to look at it. She was afraid of what it was going to say finally after what felt like forever Ruthie turned the stick over and inhaled sharply. She picked up the directions and tears instantly flooded her mind. "I'm pregnant." She whispered to herself as the tears flowed down her face. She had 2 teenage children and a grandkid, there was no way she was pregnant again. She threw the stick out and stood up wiping at the tears making sure that no one could tell that she was crying.

She sighed when she reached the study thankful that the house was empty with everyone out doing their summer activities and Jordan sleeping in play pen set up in the den. Ruthie reached for her cell phone and called her doctor. After setting up an appointment for that afternoon Ruthie set out getting Jordan ready. As she sat in the doctor's office glad that the small baby was distracting her from the reality of the situation. She didn't know if she could handle being pregnant again after so many years or how Martin was going to react. Finally the nurse called her name and Ruthie followed her down the hall noticing that her heart beat was getting faster and her breathing was getting shallower. God how she wished that Martin was here with her, he always knew how to calm her down.

The doctor strolled in moments later and took in Ruthie's terrified expression and having known her for quite some time having delivered both of her children he knew that something was wrong. "Alright what brings you in today?"

"Well I think I'm pregnant again and I know this since I took one of those take home pregnancy tests and it said I was and I want to be completely sure before I start scaring my family."

"Alright we'll run the test and we'll sort this out." He reasoned trying to calm her down, he didn't need Ruthie freaking out if she didn't need to. He looked down at Jordan and smiled at the little baby that was growing so much in the past few months. After the test was done Ruthie sat in the room playing with Jordan who didn't seem to think that anything was going expect his own happiness. "Well Ruthie I'm happy to tell you that you're pregnant again." Ruthie looked shocked for a moment but then smiled. Sure at first it was scary to be having a baby at this time in her life but the idea was growing on her. She smiled and hugged her doctor who gave Jordan a sticker and made her way for home.

When she returned home Mac was sitting in the living room a huge smile on his face. He jumped up when he saw Ruthie come in and wrapped his arms around her and jumping up and down. She immediately pulled away afraid that jumping up and down would hurt her baby. Her baby that thought brought a smile to her face. "Why are you so happy?" She asked pretending that Mac's happiness was rubbing off on her. She wasn't going to tell him until she spoke to Martin who she was going to meet for a weekend in Chicago.

"Monica's baby isn't mine!" He exclaimed jumping up and down by himself. Ruthie smiled and hugged him again.

"That's great Mac." She replied genuinely happy for him. She pulled away from him and starting walking up the stairs. "Could you pick up Lexi from volleyball and make sure to feed her, Jordan, and yourself tonight?"

"I remember what I have to do Ruthie." He reminded her seriously with a hint of amusement in his voice, she couldn't help but be a mother to him after she had kids. She smiled and went to retrieve her bag and go back downstairs. Mac volunteered to drive her to the airport and so now they sat in the car silent but Mac knew Ruthie had something on her mind. "Wanna tell me?" She turned away from the window and blushed, Mac always knew when Ruthie had something on her mind.

"If you promise it stays in this car yes." He nodded his head and turned the radio down. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" He asked turning his head away from the road and looking at her with her huge smile on her face.

"I found out this morning I'm pregnant."

"Aw Ruth that's great."

"Yeah let's just hope that Martin feels the same way."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm 36 Mac, don't you think that's a little old to be having another baby?"

"Don't you think it's a little young to have a grandkid?" He countered knowing that he had won when she smiled and looked back at Jordan.

"No." She merely replied as he pulled in front of the airport. She got out of the car and opened the backseat door to kiss Jordan goodbye. The little baby smiled and flung her arms in the arm melting Ruthie's heart; soon she was going to have another baby running around. Mac handed her bag to her and hugged her telling her that Martin was going to just as excited as she was and promised to keep her kids in check and to pick her up from the airport Monday morning. Ruthie laughed and walked into the airport. She smiled when she boarded the plane excited to see her husband for the first time in 2 months.

The flight took shorter than Ruthie remembered and she stood in the airport looking for Julie who was supposed to pick Ruthie up from the airport and bring her back to the house where she would be wait for Martin. She smiled when she spotted Julie and rushed over to her. "Julie!" Ruthie exclaimed as they hugged it had been too long since they had seen each other. Julie laughed and hugged Ruthie tight.

"The boys are practicing now so why don't we head back to the house and wait for them. " Ruthie nodded and went to get her bag when she returned her came back and the two headed back to Julie's house. "I can't believe it's been a whole year since we tied the knot."

"Yeah you and Jason were so funny that week always thinking that the other was going to run."

"Yeah but we did eventually make it down the aisle." Ruthie nodded as they walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where Julie started preparing lunch. Ruthie smiled and sat at one of the stools in the kitchen. She couldn't wait to see Martin and tell her the good news that she had found out that morning. "Something's different about you." Julie commented as she poured Ruthie a glass of lemonade.

"Well helping your 16 yr old son raise his son takes a lot of you." Julie nearly spit out her lemonade.

"Dylan has a son?"

"Help Jordan, he's a real sweetheart." Ruthie replied handing her a picture of him that she kept in her purse. Julie awed over the baby and then looked at Ruthie.

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're pregnant."

"How can you tell?"

"You have that glow; it took me a little while after I saw you in the airport. When you find out?"

"This morning." Ruthie replied and accepted the hug from Julie.

"What about this morning?' Jason asked walking into the apartment with Martin behind him. Ruthie whipped around and smiled a nervous smile hoping that Julie didn't go running her mouth like she usually did.

"Oh nothing Ruthie just found out she was pregnant." Julie casually replied slapping her hand over her mouth after the words left it. Martin looked up shock and surprise written all over his face with a hint of excitement.

"Surprise?" Ruthie countered fearing Martin's reaction. He just smiled and picked her up twirling her around. She squealed when he picked her up and hugged her body tight to his as he stopped spinning her and set her down on the ground holding onto her. Julie laughed and hung onto Jason as they watched the two celebrating. Martin finally pulled away a huge smile on his face. The 4 shared a lunch filled with laughter and memories before Martin announced that he needed to shower and he and Ruthie left for his apartment that was down the hall.

"So you're really pregnant?"

"Yep." He smiled and kissed her pulling her flush against his body.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." She replied lightly tracing her figure down his t-shirt and back up. "Oh! Mac isn't the father of Monica's baby."

"That's good." He whispered kissing her again just wanting to be with her. She returned the kiss and pulled him towards the bedroom. Martin hugged Ruthie towards his body as they laid there after their heavy make-out session. "I can't believe we're going to have another baby."

"It's going to be great!" Ruthie exclaimed wrapping her arm around him and leaning her forehead against his.

"Yeah it is going to be great." He replied drifting off to sleep with her.

A/N: So there is only 2 more chapters left……..I'm getting kinda of sad thinking about it……….


	20. Surprises all around

The morning started out like any other morning as Dylan and Lexi prepared for their first day back at school after Winter Break. They had spent the break in California with their grandparents and Dylan had a blast. Secretly Eric and he had checked out the local university where he found out that his Uncle Matt had started out at and Dylan instantly fell in love with it. So far Eric and Matt were the only ones that knew that Dylan had submitted an application and now was waiting to hear if he got in.

Dylan walked downstairs to find his dad rushing around the kitchen making breakfast from what it looked like to Dylan while his very pregnant mother sat at the table looking extremely annoyed. He laughed silently to himself as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and a piece of toast and sat down next to Ruthie. "How's my baby brother today?" Ruthie laughed and smacked Dylan's arm. Since they had decided not to find out the sex of the baby Dylan insisted that it was a boy just because as he put it, he was destined to have a little brother.

"The baby is doing just fine this morning; I'm just hoping that it comes out soon." Dylan laughed again and ate his breakfast before joining in with his mother to watch Martin scramble around the kitchen like a mad man trying to make Ruthie exactly what she wanted for breakfast so she didn't have to do anything. It was the first morning that Dylan had actually felt sad that Mac wasn't there to bust Martin's chops like he usually did but Dylan knew that Mac moving out was going to happen eventually.

Lexi walked down the stairs and flung herself into the first open chair which happened to right across from Dylan who picked up on her depressed mood and nudged her with his foot. She looked up meeting Dylan's eyes and instantly he knew that she had been crying. He hated it when his sister cried it always made him want to hurt whoever made her cry. He was the only one that knew that she and Nathan were having issues and the last time he checked were on the verge of breaking up.

Lucky for Lexi either Martin or Ruthie had picked up on her mood or noticed that something was wrong and for the first time in awhile she was glad that her mom was pregnant because it took the focus off of her for awhile. She didn't want to tell her parents that she and Nathan had broken up because they just weren't working anymore. It had been a long couple of months and the fighting and non-existent trust finally pushed them to the breaking point. She couldn't believe that after threatening to break up with her for weeks Nathan finally ended it the night before. She was shocked that they couldn't work out their issues and be together because she still loved him with all of her heart and she didn't want to lose him over something as stupid as some guy she met while back in Glen Oak.

As soon as they were in the car heading to school Dylan looked over at her and asked what was going on. Lexi sighed and turned toward the window hoping that she didn't start crying all over again, she had done enough of that the night before. "He finally did it, Dylan. After weeks of saying he was going to he finally ended it last night."

"What happened?"

"We were fighting over some stupid thing and I just said that if he wasn't happy that he should just end it and be done and he said fine and hung up."

"I'm sorry." Lexi turned towards her brother and gave him a small smile knowing that he really meant it and it made Lexi feel a little better to know that her brother actually cared about her.

When they got to school they went their separate ways meeting up with friends and Dylan watched as Nathan and Lexi avoided each other with matching sad faces on and Dylan felt bad for Nathan because Lexi was the only thing close to a real family that Nathan had.

Ruthie and Martin were hanging out around the house just enjoying their first moment alone when Ruthie's water broke and Martin had to rush to the hospital. Mac was sleeping when Martin called his phone and when he heard Ruthie was in labor he shot up and rushed around the room throwing clothes on before leaving the house.

Lexi was sitting in class when her phone buzzed in her bag grabbing the attention of the whole room making the teacher stop talking midsentence and looked at her before going to her sticking out her hand for the phone. "It's my Uncle Mac; please it could be about my mom." She nodded knowing all about Mrs. Brewer and let her talk to the phone call out in the hall. "Uncle Mac what's wrong?"

"Get Dylan, you're mom went into labor this morning."

"I can't leave school."

"Yes they will your mother is in labor."

"Alright." Lexi hung up and went into class and gathered her things. "My mom went into labor." The teacher nodded and handed her a pass so she wouldn't get in trouble for being out of class. Lexi stopped in the hallway trying to think about where Dylan was right now when she remembered that Nathan and Dylan had study hall together and started running towards the classroom.

Dylan was sitting in class trying to get Nathan's attention to talk to him about what happened with Lexi when he saw Lexi out in the hallway trying to get either his or Nathan's attention so Dylan pointed to himself and Lexi nodded waving him into the hallway. Dylan stood up and asked to get a drink of water and went out into the hallway. "What's wrong?"

"Mom went into labor, we have to get there."

"Did dad call you?"

"No Uncle Mac did, hurry up." Dylan nodded and rushed into the room stopping only to grab his things and to explain what was going on with his coach. His coach smiled and nodded as Dylan ran out of the room. When they got to the office Dylan did all the talking since he knew that the ladies in the office would understand and within 5 minutes they were out of school and in the car heading towards the hospital.

Martin was holding Ruthie's hand while they sat in the hospital room checking the clock every couple of minutes wondering where Mac was. When the door opened he expected to see Mac walk in but was surprised to see Dylan and Lexi walk in looking a little out of breath. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Did you really think that we were going to miss the birth of our baby brother?"

"Baby sister." Lexi corrected smiling at her brother happy that at least for now she wouldn't have to think about Nathan for a little bit.

"Who called you?" Ruthie asked just as shocked as Martin. Just then Mac walked in and smiled waving his hand at them and Ruthie couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks Mac."

"It's no problem I thought they should be here and I'm hurt they got here before I did." Mac looked at Dylan who looked down sheepishly not wanting to tell them just how they had gotten there so fast.

"So what's the ETA?"

"They say it could be a few hours or a couple of hours." All three of them nodded and the room settled into an odd silence. Ruthie finally noticed that something was wrong with her baby girl and instantly shooed everyone out of the room leaving just Ruthie and Lexi. "What's wrong baby girl?" She asked motioning for Lexi to come sit in the chair next to the bed.

"It's nothing mom don't worry about it."

"I can see the unshed tears in your eyes and your smile is awfully forced." Lexi sighed and put her head down on the bed.

"Nathan and I broke up."

"Why?"

"Things have been bad for awhile now and he finally ended it last night."

"Aww baby girl I'm sorry." Lexi shrugged her shoulders silently saying that there was nothing she could do because it was done and over with and there was no going back and fixing it. The boys sat in the waiting room an odd silence between them also and Dylan was itching to tell his dad about Lexi and Nathan but didn't know if he should or not.

"D what's wrong?" Mac asked noticing Dylan's perplexed face and the way he was bouncing his leg and Mac knew from hanging out with Martin for so many years that he picked up that nervous habit from his father.

"It's nothing." Martin finally tuned into what was going on around him and poked Dylan silently telling him to just say it. "Lexi and Nathan broke up."

"What I'm gonna kill that kid!" Martin and Mac exclaimed at the same time.

"They've been having problems for awhile now and it was just time, so chill out." Martin didn't seem too okay with them having problems because his mind instantly went to Nathan pressuring Lexi to have sex with him. "Not problems like that, no just other kinds of problems." Martin relaxed a little bit but was still mad that he wasn't told earlier.

"When did they break up?"

"Lexi said it happened last night." Martin instantly felt like crap for not noticing that something was wrong with his baby girl. He instantly stood up and rushed back towards Ruthie's room and picked Lexi up hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't notice earlier." Lexi smiled and wrapped her arms around Martin and relished in the hug finally letting the tears go. Ruthie screamed out in pain and Lexi let go of her dad and left the room to give her parents some privacy.

Hours later Dylan looked at the clock and sighed, they had been at the hospital for almost 12 hours and his mom still had not gone into labor. He now hoped that his grandparents got here in enough time to see the birth of the new grandbaby. Ruthie was sleeping and Martin was in the room with her while Lexi, Dylan, and Mac were sitting out in the waiting room either listening to music or just watching whatever was on the TV in the waiting room and none of them were going to move until Ruthie had the baby.

Lexi yawned and rested her head on Dylan's shoulder and felt her eye lids getting heavy. Dylan shook his head at his sister and gave her his headphones so she could sleep while Dylan called Megan to check on Jordan and to let her know that Ruthie hadn't had the baby yet. Mac looked over at Dylan and got up needing to stretch his stiff body. "They need to seriously rethink these chairs because right about now the floor in looking more comfortable and that's saying a lot." Dylan laughed along with Megan who had woken up at the sound of Mac's voice.

Finally around 3 in the morning after Annie and Eric had arrived Joshua David Brewer was brought into the world and after seeing the baby and hugging their mother Annie and Eric drove Dylan and Lexi home and watched them crash on the sofas as soon as they got into the house. Annie wrapped blankets around them before heading to bed themselves tired from all the excitement of the day.

Author's note: So I jumped forward a little bit but I've decided to add another chapter so there's 2 left in the whole story. I hope you enjoyed!


	21. Tying Up Loose Ends

Dylan sat on the edge of the pool dipping his feet into the water, it was almost 3 o'clock in the morning and Dylan couldn't find it anywhere in him to go to sleep. He was too excited that he was done with high school, only hours before had he gotten his diploma that had signified him actually being able to finally go on to bigger and better things like going to California for school. Sure he was going to be living with his grandparents but he was okay with that because he loved his grandparents and his grandma was more than willing to help him take care of Jordan so he wouldn't be away from him all through the year. He couldn't imagine being away from Jordan for months on end, the thought alone pulled at his heart. Plus his best friend Amanda would be only an hour or so away at UCLA and he was so glad to have her there with him. Thinking about Amanda brought a smile to Dylan's face and his heart started to beat faster, Dylan pushed all thoughts of anything more than PG-13 out of his head because he was not about to screw up his friendship with Amanda because of some lustful feelings he had for her.

"Dylan what are you doing up?" Martin asked sitting down next to Dylan and dipping his feet into the pool.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Something wrong?"

"Nope, I'm just thinking about everything."

"I can't believe you're a high school graduate." Martin thought out loud watching the waves going back in forth in the pool.

"I'm excited that it's over but I'm kinda scared to leave everything behind and start over at school."

"Well at least you'll have Amanda close by and your grandparents."

"Yeah." Dylan answered listening but not really paying attention thoughts of Amanda now floating around in his head.

"Something's bothering you." Martin observed turning his attention away from the pool to his son.

"It's Amanda."

"Did something happen between you guys?"

"Not really, it's just that lately I've been noticing her in a different way. It's like I'm seeing her as a girl that I could possibly see myself with but she's been my best friend for years."

"It's okay to fall for someone that you're friends with, especially if you're as close as Amanda and you are. You're mom and I started out as best friends and look at how we turned out? I think you need to sit down and talk with Amanda about this if you're really serious about it and trust me when I tell you this it'll eat at you till you talk about it. Who knows she might feel the same way and things might work out of the best but you'll never know if you don't talk to her."

"So you and mom had issues sharing your feelings didn't you?" Martin looked at Dylan's smile and laughed, it was funny how Dylan could figure out the underlying meaning of what Martin was saying.

"Yeah but unlike you, your mom and I had had a huge fight that made me realize how much I really loved her. Granted it took me almost 4 months to finally say something to her but in the end I got the girl and now I have the best family that anyone could ask for."

"Thanks dad." Martin patted his shoulder and pulled him up before walking back into the house and grabbing the glass of water he had originally come down for. Dylan followed his dad into the house and hugged him before going upstairs into his room and looking in on Jordan who was sleeping soundly in his crib which put a smile on his face; he had the best kid in the whole world. He shook his head laughing silently at what he had just said and flopped back on his bed picking up his cell phone from the nightstand. He flipped it open and saw that he had a message from Amanda. He smiled as he opened the message and softly laughed to himself when he read that she was still up and wanted him to call her. Without another thought about it he pressed her speed dial number and got up from his bed. He grabbed the baby monitor and turned it on as he headed out of the room and down the stairs.

"Took you long enough." Dylan laughed flopping down on the one of the couches in the living room. "I'm glad that I mean that much to you."

"Now you know that my phone is on silent at night and plus I was outside."

"What were you doing outside at 3 in the morning? Were you skinny dipping without me again?"

"Yep you caught me but I couldn't resist, the water was too tempting." Dylan smiled when he heard Amanda laugh and felt something in the pit of his stomach.

"So Brewer how does it feel to be officially done with high school?"

"Well Howie it feels great! I can't wait to get to California."

"I know just think the two of us with Jordan loose in California, sounds nice. How is my little Jordie?" Dylan groaned when he heard Amanda's nickname for Jordan.

"I hate it when you call him that and Jordan is doing just fine, he's asleep right now." Amanda only laughed at Dylan and he felt the feeling again in the pit of his stomach. The two talked until the sun started coming up and after Dylan hung up he went into the kitchen and asked his dad if he could watch Jordan while he slept in a little bit and Martin just laughed knowing that he was probably on the phone with Amanda and went up to get the now awake Jordan as Dylan turned to go up the stairs there was a knock on the door and before his mom woke up he went to answer it fully ready to be stern with whoever showed up at the house at 6 in the morning when he saw Amanda standing in front of him in her pj's and tears streaming down her face. Instinctively without asking anything Dylan pulled her into his arms as she started to sob. Martin came down the stairs wondering who was the door but shook his head when he saw Amanda in Dylan's arms crying. "Why don't you guys go upstairs and get some sleep?" Dylan looked at him with that 'what will mom say look'. "Don't worry about your mom she'll understand." Dylan nodded and walked with Amanda up the stairs just as Ruthie sat down in the kitchen with Josh.

"What will I understand?" She asked putting the baby into his high chair before getting him some cheerios.

"Amanda's here and she and Dylan are going to sleep in his room." Ruthie nodded knowing that if Amanda is at the house this earlier in the morning that something happened at home and Ruthie was more than willing to let the girl stay here where she was happy and safe. Martin came over by Ruthie with Jordan and Ruthie scooped him up out of Martin's arms handing Martin the cheerios to give to Josh.

Hours later Dylan woke up with Amanda's arm around his chest and her head lying on his chest raising and falling with each breath he took. He smiled and bent his head down lightly kissing the top of her head. Her eyes fluttered opened and she stretched lifting her head off of Dylan's chest lightly rubbing her eyes. "Do you feel better now?" She shrugged and sat up pulling the blanket with her. Dylan too sat up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She sighed and rested her head on Dylan's shoulder enjoying being next to him. "Amanda I have a question to ask you."

"What's wrong?" She asked seeing the uncertainty swarming in his eyes.

"You're the best friend that anyone could ask for and I'm so thankful to have you in my life to help out with Jordan and accepting him I don't know what I do without you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I love you." He blurted out instantly clamping his hand over his mouth his eyes wide in realization of what he just said. Amanda sat up a stunned look on her face, she's been waiting for him to say it for months and now that he's said it she can't think of anything to say. She looked at him looking at her watching her every move wondering what she was thinking. Amanda pulled him closer and crashed her lips against his catching Dylan a little off-guard before he let go and kissed her back with everything he had.

Ruthie stood in the doorway with Jordan in her arms and huge smile spread across her face as she turned and left the room the way she came in off to find Martin. She found him in the study working on something and she put Jordan in the playpen with Josh. "You were right, they are just like us." Martin looked up at her confused as to what she was talking about when it dawned on him.

"So he finally told her?"

"Yep only took him a year to it. I'm so happy for him, Amanda's a get choice."

"Don't go planning their wedding just yet."

"I can't I have to get ready for Mac's wedding."

"You think the second time down the aisle will be the last?"

"Those two started out together you know they're going to end together."

"Well then my dear tomorrow is going to be a fun day." She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Remember to have the kids at the church at 5:00 for the rehearsal." Martin nodded and kissed her before she left to go do things with Megan as they finished getting stuff ready for the wedding tomorrow. Mac walked in just as Ruthie was leaving and he joined Martin in the study.

"So are you nervous yet?" Mac laughed and shook his head when he saw Dylan and Amanda kiss at the bottom of the stairs and he nearly fell out of his chair craning to see what was going on outside of the den.

"When did they finally get together?"

"From what Ruthie says it just happened this morning."

"You know those two are just like you." Martin looked up and nodded as Mac went on and on about what they had to do today before the rehearsal.

When the rehearsal rolled around Lexi and Dylan were put in charge of the watching the younger kids and Lexi was currently with Kayla and Kaya playing Candy land while Dylan was put in charge of Jordan and Josh which was easy since Amanda was there to help him, he was really lucky to have her in his life. Martin and Ruthie watched Dylan lean over and kiss Amanda as she played with Jordan and right then and there she knew that they were going to end up together and she couldn't wait for that wedding.

The next day was pure chaos and Ruthie was that it wasn't her wedding. The morning had started out sunny but quickly turned to rain as Megan was about to leave the house so Ruthie being the quick thinker that she was had the limo driver back into the garage so Megan could get in without getting wet and once they reached the church she held up the bottom of her dress as the rest of the bridesmaids held umbrellas overhead so no one got wet but once they got inside the church things went off without a hitch. As Ruthie watched Mac and Megan dancing she was happy for her friends but as the thought of the day being over it hit her that tomorrow morning Dylan would be leaving to spend to get things settled in Glen Oak with her parents and then he would be leaving her. The thought hit her like a ton of bricks and tears sprung to her eyes, her baby boy didn't need her anymore.

Martin sensed what Ruthie was thinking about when he saw tears in her eyes and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him. Dylan also saw the look on his mom's face and got up making his way over to his mom. Martin got up so Ruthie and Dylan could have a moment alone.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"It's nothing D."

"Are you upset that I'm leaving tomorrow?" She shrugged not sure if upset was the right word to describe what she was feeling at the moment. "I'm scared." He admitted grabbing her attention and bringing her attention from the floor to his face. "I'm scared that I'm going to fail and disappoint you and dad. I'm scared that I'm going to screw up with Jordan. I'm scared that I'm going to lose Amanda to some awesome college guy and I'm scared that to leave you and dad." Ruthie smiled and sniffled wiping at a stray tear that was falling.

"You're going to do just fine. You're an amazing father to Jordan and one hell of a guy for Amanda because you've been there for her when she needed you and no matter what happens your father and I will always love you. I can't believe that you're all grown up and moving away but I guess the fact that you're going to live with your grandparents makes it a little better." Dylan sighed and hugged his mom the reality of the situation finally setting in. Tomorrow morning he was boarding a plane and heading back to Glen Oak to get thing settled at his grandparents house before flying back and spending the month and a half with his parents before Amanda and he headed back to Glen Oak with Jordan.

The next day Ruthie, Martin, Lexi, and Amanda stood in front of the airport saying goodbye to Dylan. Everyone had given him a hug and all that when it came to Amanda. Before she knew what was happening Dylan had picked up her up and was twirling her around kissing her over and over again. Lexi pretended to be engrossed in what Jordan was playing with and Martin just laughed thinking back to the times when he came home from school and saw Ruthie. Finally Dylan had to go and with a final kiss to Amanda, his mom, and Jordan he walked into the airport and got the plane back to Glen Oak.

Before they knew it Dylan was back in Miami spending the month with them getting everything ready for when he and Jordan headed out to Glen Oak and Ruthie was getting used to not having Dylan around although that meant that Lexi was less likely to get away with that much since she was going to be the only teenager in house and it was going to be crazy with her getting her license and Josh turning 1 Ruthie didn't know how she was going to handle it especially since Martin was playing baseball and gone all the time. In the blink of an eye Dylan was gone again and this time he took Jordan with him and the first couple of days that he was gone Ruthie would find herself sitting in his room on his bed and looking at everything that he had left behind and started crying. She knew that this time was going to come but she didn't think it would come this soon.

Martin stepped out of the dug out for practice and as the season winded down he knew that he had a decision to make. Should he retire when the times were good or stick it out till it got bad? He decided to test the waters by talking about with Dylan since he was in L.A. playing the Dodgers. After the game Martin picked Dylan up from the house and Martin was amazed at how big Jordan had gotten in the short time he hadn't seen him. "So what's on your mind dad?" Dylan asked as they waited for their food to come.

"Well I was wondering if I could run something by you."

"Go for it."

"I'm thinking about retiring."

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm thinking I should do it now when times are good instead of waiting for things to go south."

"Well I understand that, but are you really ready to be done playing ball?"

"I'll still play ball it's not like I'm dying." Dylan laughed at the look on his father's face, he knew that Martin hated being called old.

"I didn't meant that dad, I just meant are you really ready to be sitting at home all day."

"Just because I play baseball for a living doesn't mean that that's all I can do."

"What else are you going to do?"

"I'll probably go back to coaching like I did in college or I'll put my college degree to go use."

"Have you talked to mom about this?"

"Not yet I wanted to see what you thought first before talking to your mom. She's been a little stressed lately."

"What's going on?"

"She's just stressed with juggling Josh and the magazine. Thankfully Lexi is finding activities to do to keep herself out of trouble. Oh! Speaking of Lexi, she was thinking about coming up and visiting Berkeley and wondered if you would go with her."

"Yeah I'll call her later and talk about it. I can't believe that you're gonna retire."

"Yeah it's a scary thought for me too."

"Well at least you might go out a World Series Champion." Martin laughed and smiled as the waitress brought them their food. Martin now couldn't wait to talk to Ruthie about this because he was serious considering it. But he knew that no matter what things were going to work out in the end, all he had to do was tie up the loose ends and everything would run smoothly.


	22. HELP!

I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to post new stuff but I'm stuck. I've been trying to write and have written numerous drafts and have hated most of them. So I'm calling out to all my readers, if you have any ideas please do not hesitate to send them to me. I would really appreciate it!


	23. Ending On a Good Note

Lexi stepped off the plane and looked around for Dylan and Amanda. She was so excited to be spending her spring break with her brother who she hadn't seen since she and her parents flew up for Christmas and she couldn't wait to tell her brother that she had been accepted to Berkeley. Finally after a few minutes of waiting in the baggage claim Lexi spotted Dylan with Jordan standing over by the doors. "Dylan!" She called his name as she ran over to him and jumped into his arms glad to see her brother/best friend. Dylan laughed and hugged her before setting her back down and picking up her bag. Lexi smiled down at Jordan who was already almost 3 and so big.

"I can't believe you're a senior now."

"I can't believe I'm about to graduate." She countered strapping Jordan into his seat before getting in herself. "Where's Amanda?"

"She had to work this afternoon but she's meeting us at the house later to have dinner." Lexi nodded and went back to looking at the cars that driving in the same direction as they were. "So how's everything at the house?"

"Well mom's been gone a lot doing stuff for the magazine and dad's just having fun hanging out with Josh." Dylan glanced over at her sensing that there was something in her voice that made him think that there was something she wasn't telling him.

"You sure everything's okay?" Lexi looked at Dylan and smiled nodding her head.

"I know what you're thinking, mom and dad aren't paying attention to me but I wish that they would focus on more on Josh sometimes. I mean they come to every game and every little thing at school. It's like they're suffocating me." Dylan nodded not really wanting to know that but if that was all she was going to tell him then that's was all that he was going to worry about for now.

"Now you know what I felt like." Lexi laughed and lightly punched him shaking her head. He had it made, he was the one living with their grandparents, going to school out of state, and he had Amanda at his side for the past 2 years. She on the other hand was still thinking about Nathan for the past 2 years since he left and now she wished that they had stayed together. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I just want to hang out at the house with grandma and grandpa."

"I have an idea, why don't we go to the park and hang out with Jordan like old times?" Lexi smiled and turned her head looking back at Jordan who was sleeping soundly not having a care in the world.

"Sure." The rest of the car ride was filled with idle chatter about what had been going on at both households since the two had last seen each other and Lexi knew by the time they pulled into the driveway that it was only a matter of time until Dylan proposed to Amanda by the way his whole face lit up when she brought her up or ask a question about her.

"Have you talked to Nathan?" Lexi asked out of the blue as she pushed Jordan in the swing at the park. Dylan stopped swinging for a moment and looked at her.

"He's not seeing anyone if you're asking that." Lexi shrugged her shoulders not knowing what she was really asking. "He misses you too."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up but you don't need to lie. He's probably seeing an amazing girl but won't tell you because you're my brother."

"You still love him don't you?"

"I haven't stopped thinking about him since he left." She admitted switching places with her brother while he pushed his son and she absentmindedly swung on the swing. Her thoughts were yet again all about Nathan and the time they spent together.

"Come on let's go home and hang out with Grandpa Bill." Lexi smiled and shot up excited to see her grandfather. Dylan just laughed and followed close behind with Jordan who was laughing at her craziness.

As soon as the car was in the driveway Jordan and Lexi took off for the front door and Annie just laughed as they rushed inside to see their grandfathers who were lounging in the living room. Dylan came in a few moments later shaking his head at how crazy his sister and son were being. Moments later Amanda walked in and Dylan wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they sat there. Lexi looked at them and knew that it was only a matter of time before her dad got a call from Dylan.

As soon as everyone was distracted by Jordan playing and being cute Dylan snuck off into his bedroom and sat on his bed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and set it on the bed trying to calm his growing nerves. He reached out for the phone and his hand began shaking making it hard to pick the phone up and hold it steady while he dialed the numbers. Martin picked up on the second ring and instantly started asking questions thinking that something had happened.

"Everything's fine dad I just had something to ask you."

"What's up D?"

"Do you think that you and mom might be able to come up here on Friday?"

"Why would we come up there on Friday?"

"Well it's mine and Amanda's anniversary and I was thinkingthatIwouldpropose."

"What?"

"I was thinking that I would propose."

"Took you long enough."

"What?"

"Nothing buddy."

"Okay and I need you to do me 2 more things."

"What?"

"Could you possibly get Amanda's mom up here and not tell mom what's going on?"

"Yeah I think I can handle that."

"Oh yeah and tell Uncle Mac too."

"I will."

"How's your sister doing?"

"Besides thinking about Nathan all the time she's fine."

"When is she going to visit Berkeley?"

"I think she mentioned tomorrow."

"Watch out for her okay?"

"I will." Dylan hung up the phone and went downstairs. He watched Lexi laugh at something that Grandpa Bill had said and Dylan watched that the smile on her face never really reached her eyes. He sighed and smiled at her when she looked at him. He really hoped that she found someone who gave her what Amanda gave him.

The next day Lexi woke up early and after leaving a note slipped out of the house only pausing to leave a note telling them where she would be. The drive to Berkeley really gave Lexi some time to think about everything that had been going on. Since she and Nathan had broken up her friends and family had been telling her to just forget about Nathan and move on to someone else but she couldn't just walk away without knowing what could've happened. For the past 2 years she'd been thinking about what could've been between them and now she felt that in order to move on she had to find out if they could've made it.

As she walked around the campus for a moment she couldn't think about Nathan, she was too wrapped up in how beautiful the campus was and how she now couldn't wait to graduate and attend school there. Going to Berkeley was going to be her fresh start. Lexi walked out of the book store and out into the sunlight, she was wrapped up in what she had bought when she didn't notice someone stopped in front of her and she crashed into the poor person. "Oh! I am so sorry! I know I should pay atten…..Nathan?"

"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time making both of them laugh.

"Well I'm going to Berkeley next year, what are you doing here?"

"I decided to go to Berkeley."

"Huh small world." She muttered looking around at everything except Nathan. She could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest and she tried to get herself to calm down. It was the first time since they broke up that she was standing face to face with him and actually talking to him. "How have you been?" She asked kicking at an imaginary rock waiting for him to tell her that he's in a relationship and about to propose.

"I've been okay, you?" Lexi looked over at a tree behind him and wondered if she should lie or just tell him the truth.

"I've been hanging in there the best I can." Nathan looked up from his shoe and into her eyes and he knew that she was partially lying to him and partially telling the truth. He wanted to ask her if she missed him but thought against it. She probably had a boyfriend and they were probably going to get married and become the best couple ever. Lexi was about to say something when his phone started ringing. "Well I'll just let you go, it was nice seeing you." She said as he looked at his phone and before he could say anything she was walking away from him and as Nathan answered the phone he thought he saw her lift her arm to wipe a tear away.

Dylan was sitting in the living room when Lexi walked in and he knew right away that something wasn't right with her, she was supposed to be in a good mood not a bad mood. He started trying to figure out what could possibly make her that upset that she would totally ignore him and go straight to her room and then his mind went to Nathan. He picked up his phone and dialed his number drumming his fingers against his thigh as he waited for Nathan to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Did you run into my sister today?"

"Yeah actually I did why?"

"What did you say to her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She just walked in here with the same look in her eyes as the day you guys broke up." Dylan replied trying to keep his cool not really understanding why he might be getting angry.

"We ran into each other and did the usual hey how it is going, how have you been exchange nothing too serious."

"Well something set her off."

"How am I supposed to know the answer to that?" Nathan shot back kinda angry that Dylan would assume he did something to probably the only girl he's ever loved and will probably only love.

"Well you were the one that dated her I thought out of the two of us that you would have a better guess than I would." Dylan shot back not knowing why they were yelling at each other.

"Before you pull the protective older brother I'm gonna kick your ass card will you do me a favor?"

"Maybe, depends on what it is?"

"I wanna sit down with her face to face and lay everything out on the table so maybe you could lure her out of the house to meet me?"

"You still love her don't you?" Dylan asked out of the blue not really thinking about what he was saying just letting the first thought pop out of his head.

"Right now I just wanna talk to her."

"She still cares about you, ya know."

"What?" Dylan looked around the room and stood up yelling up the stairs for Lexi to come down and watch Jordan for a little bit while he stepped outside.

"She still loves you, idiot. Now I think you should come by the house on Friday around say 7 o'clock and you guys can talk then."

"What's on Friday?"

"Alright mom I love you too." Dylan said as Amanda came in through the back gate smiling as she walked up to him. He shut his phone and slipped it in his pocket leaving Nathan to stare at his phone like Dylan was going crazy.

Friday didn't come fast enough for Dylan, he felt like it had been 30 years between when he called his dad to when he and Nathan went to pick them up. Martin and Ruthie stopped in front of Dylan wondering why Nathan was with him but Dylan looked at them like he would fill them in later and Dylan was hoping that he wouldn't have to that Lexi would have some great news to share with them, if their plan worked that is. Ruthie hugged Nathan happy to see the boy that had stolen her daughter's heart 2 years ago and hoped that she and Nathan worked it out.

Lexi sat at home with Dylan happily watching Toy Story for the fifth time that day waiting for Dylan to come home. She had wanted to ask Dylan if he had Nathan's number so that maybe she could call him and they could meet up and talk about everything so she could finally tell him that them breaking up with her was a mistake and that they were great together. Sighing at the thoughts running in her head Lexi tried to refocus on the movie playing on the TV but the front door opened breaking her concentration for good, she sat up and peered over towards the door smiling before picking Jordan up and carrying him into the foyer where her parents were standing smiling and laughing with Dylan. Ruthie instantly went to Jordan pulling him out of Lexi's arms and into her own kissing the baby boy and making faces at him as he giggled and hugged her. Lexi looked over at her dad who had Josh in his arms and hugged him giving Josh a kiss on the cheek. Martin smiled at her stepping aside a little bit and Lexi finally saw Nathan standing behind her dad a shy smile on his face. Lexi's eyes went wide and she looked at Dylan who only shrugged his shoulders and went back talking to his dad about school. "Hey." She greeted wondering what he was doing there.

"Hey, could we maybe talk?" He asked suddenly nervous hoping that she didn't slam the door in his face.

"Sure." She took a look at her parents and brother who were too busy fawning over Josh and Jordan so she slipped out the front door walking down the porch with him.

"So it's been awhile." He started as they started walking down the street side by side.

"Yeah it has." She sighed hating how awkward it had become between the two that at one time were close.

"I'm sorry with the way things were left between us."

"I knew it was coming we were having problems for months." Nathan stopped walking and turned toward Lexi.

"I didn't want to break up with you."

"Then why did you?" She asked turning towards him but not looking him in the eye.

"Honestly?" He asked lifting her chin with his forefinger and looking her straight in the eye.

"No Nathan I want you to lie to me so I feel all warm and fuzzy inside." She replied the sarcasm dripping from her tone making Nathan almost want to laugh.

"I was scared. I was graduating and leaving for California and I knew that the distance was going to be hard on you and it wasn't fair to you. You deserved to have someone there for you all the time someone that could devote their full attention to you and treat you like the princess you are." He replied his hands lightly cupping her face in his hands. She smiled and put her hands on his waist tightly gripping so he couldn't run.

"Nathan I had that someone, I could've dealt with it, my parents did it so why couldn't we? You should've given us a chance instead of just running; you should've talked to me about it instead of just shutting down and pushing me away. I love you and I would've done anything to make it work." She replied leaning up and gently kissing him. Nathan smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him; moments later he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Can I have another chance?" He whispered his forehead still resting against hers and his arms still around her waist. Lexi opened her eyes and smiled nodding her head as she gently kissed him again. "We should probably get back Dylan wants us there when he proposes." Lexi nodded and pulled away wrapping her arm around his waist as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She couldn't even begin to hide the smile on her face as they walked back the short distance to the house. When they walked in the house they saw Amanda in the living room smiling at the ring on her finger.

"Lexi, come look at the ring Dylan gave me." Lexi smiled at Amanda and walked over her hand never leaving Nathan's. Martin and Ruthie smiled at each other happy that both of their children were happy and in love.

A/N: So after much debate I decided to end it there when everything was on a good note. I want to thank everyone for reviewing! I enjoyed writing all three stories and I hope you enjoyed them as well!


End file.
